Ever-Wanderer
by Cucuxumusu
Summary: Something dark and evil has been haunting and killing the people of the isolated village between the Snowed Mountains. Desperate and not knowing what else to do, people ask for Trafalgar Law's help, but, this time, not even the outcast and famous wizard will know what to do against the evilness they are facing. [KidLaw]
1. Chapter 1

_This is a small One-Shot I did for "Eustass Kidd's week" on Tumblr, an event casted by the amazing TheRedHarlequin. Please, cheek the official website for more fics and art of owr dear and beloved redhead._

 _To be clear, I'm stressed, and when I'm stressed I tend to write to relax myself. I was planning to do something smol since I don't have a lot of time, but it started to grow and grow, and now I think I can even make a fic out of this since it has a lot of potential, but in any case I hope you all like it._

 _Now, for reading, I discovered an amazing page which creates ambient sounds, no music that distracts while reading, just sounds, and I have picked for you the three ambients I have been listening too while writing. Each one it's for a different part of the fic (separated by…oOo… below) you can listen to them or not, what you prefer, the fic it's going to be the same either way._

 _Intoduce the words on google searcher (fanfiction doesn't allow me to link to other pages) and click on the first page that apears: ( rpg. ambient-mixer witch-wood ) for the first ( relaxing. ambient-mixer in-cabin-with-lover-during-storm) for the second, and ( forest. ambient-mixer forest-walk-daylight) for the third._

 _Hope you like it._

* * *

The silent man covered his head with the hood of his cape and tried to walk faster in the invisible path that led to his humble home in the middle of the forest. This wasn't a good time to get delayed, night was coming and dark things loomed in it tonight.

The visit to the village had made it quite clear; something dark was stalking the inhabitants of the small, secluded village in the cold north. The men and women of the place were dying one after the other, asphyxiated by an invisible force in the middle of the night, their face gray, and their eyes closed and lifeless, as if something had ripped their essence out of their soul. The children screamed in the darkness, terrified by the nightmares that awaited them in their dreams, the elders prayed to the heavens and filled the houses with sacred symbols that their own grandparents had taught them to draw in darker times.

Still nothing seemed to work and people were slowly losing their heads. When the old priest had opened his ribcage with his bare hands in the middle of the liturgy and painted with his guts a well-known symbol on the floor before he passed away, people had finally come to Law: the wizard, the exiled, the one who spoke to the dead and who practiced the forbidden arts.

Law had then examined the corpses, recognized the signs, symbols and the supernatural fear in the eyes of the children. Law had heard the whispers and screams in the night, had seen shadows moving in the corners and had understood what he was facing.

But he had said nothing.

In silence, the young magician had returned home leaving the nearly abandoned village to his fate with a few advices to its inhabitants: "Draw circles around your beds with iron daggers" "Do not approach the tombs" "Do not stay alone or in the dark under any circumstances". All, by his point of view, useless. What the village faced could go through any barrier they could create and would kill whole families with only its breath. It had too much power, it was too old and dark.

The forest around him began to darken under the heavy robe of the stormy clouds and the branches of the immense chestnut trees. His house was still far away, deep in the forest, at this rate he was not going to arrive in time before darkness falls into the world. His boots creaked as he stepped on the snow, walking faster and faster with the strange presentiment that something was watching him, growing in him with every new step he took, and yet, around him everything seemed to be quiet.

'Too quiet', thought Law, not even the old black crows, or the trunks of the old trees crunching under the snow could be heard in the immense forest. Every sound of life seemed to have disappeared. There was only an immortal and supernatural silence.

The night fell sooner than expected.

Feeling the panic taking hold of him in an irrational way which was not usual for him, Law crouched on the floor and took a heavy branch with icy fingers ready to end the stupid paranoia. Murmuring a quick invocation, a flame sizzled on the wood with blue light and illuminated the place.

Law held his breath. There was nothing, _nothing_ again, only his circle of blue light and, in the distance, the familiar figure of a roof covered with grass and plants: his house. There, he would be safe, thousands of spells and sorceries would protect him from each and every one of the beings of the other world, generations and generations of his ancestors had ensured it.

Law began to run anxious to feel the familiar heat of the fire in his icy body, and the security that brought him that small place in the world surrounded by strange objects and herbs. He was mere footstep of the door, on the verge of salvation. Stopping at the last meter, Law raised a hand to open the door to his house with a little spell to unlock the door.

And then he felt it. The first sound of the forest, a soft whisper, a faint caress against the white snow, a frozen breath crashing against his nape in a uneasy way.

He had lost the race. It had caught him before.

Slowly, and with the certainty that this would be his last move, Law turned. Nothing. The nothingness was still there, black, dark, like an immense emptiness behind him swallowing the whole forest and all the light of his tiny torch. Law held his breath in horror and his fingers tightened around the small branch of light. The darkness stirred then, and began to condense into a single point. In the midst of the pure white snow and in the middle of the silent and deserted forest, a being emerged from the shadows that surrounded it. It had no form, it was only darkness, darkness with strange golden eyes that seemed to lack all intelligence and piety.

"Nocnitsa" whispered Law "Draugur"

He had many names, and Law had studied them all. The creature was an unowned shadow, a nightmare of a child, a dead man with his soul stolen while sleeping defenseless. That being drew people into the madness that was darkness, devoured them and made them disappear into nothingness. The stories spoke of people going crazy just by looking at it, they spoke of a being with an enormous strength that could survive the sharpest of steels, and the flames of hell. The legends talked about how it could pass through the tombstone of its heavy tomb to feed again.

Law felt his own mind cloud over the darkness, so much horror and death. Law felt the fatal attraction, the promise and temptation it represented. Taking a step back, Law leaned against the familiar door of his house and took a deep breath, taking strength from the magic that rolled behind it. He could not look at it or he would end up like the clergyman, opening his entrails and spreading his blood in pleasure. He could not flee or it would chase him to the ends of the earth and torment his dreams for the rest of his life.

Law could only defeat it.

Raising his hands and releasing the torch, Law summoned his magic like he had never done before. The silent forest trembled at his call as the six elements came to his aid, piercing the earth and air like swords breaking the world.

The shadow observed him.

Law began to sing as four iron pillars covered with bright runes rose from the ground and surrounded the creature wrapping him in an unbreakable cage that would not be enough to contain it -no iron could stop that being, Law could already feel the metal vibrate, slowly breaking and melting- but that would give him time.

Pure power emerged from his body, his hands trembled and his eyes lit with forbidden magic. Law knew that the spell could kill him if he summoned more magic than was necessary, but there was no other choice, there was no other way to defeat it than to risk everything. _It has too much power_. Inside Law, the fire of a thousand volcanoes mixed with the water of the oceans, the air of tornadoes and the land of his ancestors. The four elements that made up the living world bending at his mercy as serfs before their master. Law added the starlight. Then he introduced the darkness around him and which the creature was part of.

And finally it reacted.

At last understanding what was happening, the creature screamed in the cage. A dead sound that froze Law's bones and made his resolution tremble. The darkness flooded his mind, eternal, calm, _tempting_. The power inside him began to lose control, the elements fighting against each other. The four iron pedestals finally broke and the furious creature advanced to where Law stood.

Law took a deep breath and absorbed more energy from his surroundings trying to control everything. Around him things began to lack meaning and form. The dead wood behind him began to sprout, the snow at his feet turned black and his own clothes began to change shape and composition in the face of the magic that Law kept calling and that threatened to break the very fabric of the world.

But it still was not enough. The creature kept trying to move toward him, more and more desperate, more and more furious, but with every step, the fire of the snow arose blocking it, or the light twinkled from the words Law was singing blinding it.

Finally everything stopped.

The fire, the light, the plants, the water, everything disappeared. Only darkness remained. Law fell to the floor, unable to breathe properly. The creature emitted a sound of victory that sounded like the laughter of a demon and rushed to finish its next victim.

Law awaited him without regret. As the shadow rose above him, encircling him, absorbing his very soul with satisfied greed, Law raised a hand and smashed the small sphere of pure magic into the unprotected interior of the creature.

The beast screamed, breaking into a thousand pieces. Law plunged into the darkness losing all his strength with the release of magic.

...oOo...

Law woke up suddenly, knowing that something was very wrong. At first glance everything around him seemed to be perfect, the fire lit and heating the room, the runes and spells painted and gleaming on the doorframes, the weeds of plants drying on the beams, the cauldron bubbling and the thousands of candles lighting the place. But after a second glance Law's mind realized that somethings did not fit the situation: the wooden door of the small cabin had come back to life and now thousands of flowers blocked the doorway, the windowpanes had changed in color and form, and an enormous man shrank at the end of his bed with a defeated air and his head bent between his legs.

Law jumped on the bed guard at the sight of him.

The nightmare of what had happened surged in his mind: fear, darkness and nothingness. What had happened while he had been unconscious? Who was that man? His skin was tremendously pale to belong to this world, his imposing and slightly frightening physique, and the brilliant runes that covered every inch of white skin only announced a new danger. Law's instinct, however, assured him that there was nothing to worry about, that the worst had happened, and that the black shadow had left to leave the bones of the bearer.

Law got out of bed with difficulty feeling his muscles heavy and numb. It had been a long time since he had used so much magic and his body had not yet recovered from the last explosion of power. The stranger however tensed before his movements, alert, almost frightened, but still not raising his head and only shrinking on himself at the foot of the bed while Law approached.

His appearance was that of a young man, probably an ancient warrior by his imposing physique and the scars covering his body, his hair was red, typical from the nobility beyond these mountains, and his tunic and trousers were embroidered with gold. Everything in his physique announced power. Clearly he should have been an imposing person in life, a born leader, someone who guided the masses. However, now, after experiencing the death and the torture of the darkness, what remained of that man was something more raw and simple.

Law liked him in his new vulnerability.

Law approached him carefully. The man seemed to be on the verge to collapsing, the tension, and panic over what had happened making his whole body tremble. Law hugged and held him gently, resting the stranger's head on his shoulder as a consolation, and caressing the bright red hair with a strange fascination. The stranger in reply immediately embraced him, almost desperate, as if he was in need of human contact after centuries wandering in the shadows and prisoner of darkness.

"That's it, it's all over now" murmured Law, stroking the man's scrambled hair carefully, knowing how dangerous the situation still was, and what might happen if he infuriated this lost spirit.

The man in his arms trembled again, as if Law's voice had hit him with force in his weakest point.

"I've killed so many," he said with a disturbingly grim and hoarse voice. "So many"

Law hugged him harder, feeling something inside him twist at the sight of someone so strong and powerful, someone who was the pride of his own race, broken in this way. What had happened was not his fault, creatures like him were not created out of nothing, someone had to have cursed the tomb, and someone had drawn the darkness over the spirit of this man and had wanted to use it for his own purposes. But the Draugr are not tools that one can use, Law was sure that the first one to die and suffer his anger had been the one who had dared to create it.

"But you will not do it any more, it will not happen again, you are free now" that was a lie, the fact that the shadow disappeared did not mean that the spirit to which it was united would rest in peace now.

The man lifted his head and looked at him fixedly. His eyes were bright, like the purest gold, with magic dancing in them in an almost hypnotic and intense way, but still red after the man had spent hours crying with despair and helplessness at what he had done. Law felt the pressure of the rage clenching his chest when he saw him like this.

The redhead in his arms felt incredibly alive: his skin was warm and soft beneath his fingers, his hair looked like scarlet silk, and his sweet, altered breath still crashed against his own mouth. Law's mind told him that the redhead had probably been dead for centuries, terrorizing and massacring people, controlled by that shadow, it told him that this man was a memory, something broken, but what Law felt in his hands was too different from that.

"Yes," the redhead said at last, his voice rioting with reverence as he raised a hand to stroke Law's face too. "It's gone, you've destroyed it... you've saved me"

Law felt the other's intentions in that subtle gesture, saw the need and immense gratitude in his eyes and knew he had to stop what was going to happen. But he did not. When the other pushed their mouths together gently in a soft kiss, Law hugged the other by the neck and just responded with hunger.

For a moment the world seemed to stop, and Law's mind ceased to analyze everything. For a moment the magician only sank into the other's mouth, the taste, the heat and the need to feel alive again after the near-death experience he just had. For a moment he let the stranger in his bed feel alive too and forget the darkness that had plagued his life for centuries.

The stranger lowered his hands from his shoulders over his body, caressing with reverence his pecs and waist, down to his buttocks where he squeezed him and sat Law over his crossed legs. Law murmured his approval as he felt their bodies came closer, and without hesitation, he pulled at the other's red hair making him throw his head back and devour him in another deep and intense kiss, passing to another level with that and making clear to the other that he was not going to stop this.

The redhead then bit his lower lip gently, and sucked it between his own in a lascivious and clearly erotic way. Law groaned in response to the mixture of pain and pleasure until he trembled helplessly, and meanwhile, with anxious hands, he fought to tear the redhead's clothes off his amazing body. A strange need was taking possession of him. He needed to feel his own blood pumping in his veins with the redhead's caresses, his own muscles tightening as he received the other inside, and his breathing heating from sheer need among screams of passion. He needed to shout, to get lost in the other's body, and to only feel alive.

Law finally managed to get rid of the raided robe of the other and tossed it against the wooden floor covered with books, without thinking about it a second time. Then, with a satisfaction he had never felt, he ran his hands over the muscles plagued with the brilliant runes that made the stranger live again. Law practically began to shiver with pleasure just by feeling him under his hands, strong, dangerous and lovely filled with magic. The stranger, however, did not remain still and lowered his mouth to his neck beginning to suck a point that made Law's entire body relax submissively in waves of pleasure. His mouth felt so hot and anxious against his skin, his tongue so rough and intense against that delicate spot.

When the stranger's hands finally slipped into his loose trousers and squeezed his buttocks dominantly, now skin to skin, Law could only move his hips against those of the other supplicant, needing to feel more of it. His hands clawed at the other's shoulders trying to contain himself but his whole body seemed to surrender to the man without even hesitating with those few caresses and touches.

Law did not even understand what was happening to him or why he was behaving this way.

The redhead pulled away from him for a moment, his breathing also accelerating, his eyes shining more than ever and staring at him with a hunger and intensity that made Law moan incredibly aroused. Law wrapped his hands around his neck again and bit his lip without wanting to stop it, needing to feel the other in the most intimate way possible. The stranger grunted hoarsely and pushed him against the bed behind Law's back, opening his legs wide until the thin trousers Law wore seemed about to break with the tension.

"Law, _Law_ " whispered the stranger into his mouth between kisses.

Law again became alert in the heat that dominated him. Why the man knew his name? How had he discovered it? A strange uneasiness came over him as the other continued murmuring his name with reverence in that way that made Law gasps, as if his name was all the other needed to keep the darkness away. Law wanted to ask and demand an explanation in spite of everything, however, with astonishment; he realized that he also knew the unknown man's name.

"Kidd!" He groaned as he felt the other finally break his pants and reached to what lay beneath.

The contact was perfect. Law arched between the sheets, twisting and unable to do anything but moan at every slight movement and scratched the other's body between spasms. The redhead's rough, impatient hands felt strong and dangerous against that weak spot in his anatomy. The other stroked him slowly, from the base to the tip, surrounding him completely, as if getting used to feel him in his hands, as if he was remembering how this should be done after centuries without touching anyone. His mouth, however, continued to descend along Law's now practically naked body, patiently leaving bruises and bites, marking him as his property until he reached the dark nipples of the wizard.

This time Law screamed as the stranger's teeth bit him and sucked hard, as the hand on his cock began to gather speed with desire. His legs opened automatically on the mattress, and his hands gripped the other's hair on his chest trying to push him away from his sensitive nipples who were threatening to take him to the precipice.

The other was definitely awesome with his mouth, extremely skillful, it was a pity that Law was too needy to take all the advantage that it deserved.

"Not like this" he said panting heavily now "I want you inside"

The other stopped at once and sat back on his heels as he watched him with a serious look, quickened breathing, and without removing his hands from Law body. Law returned him the hot look, fully exposed and excited for the other's pleasure, panting, waiting, and totally at his mercy.

Kidd tightened his hand around Law's cock, making him gasp.

"I don't think I will be able to contain myself," he said in a tense voice, his body trembling, and clearly restraining himself despite having Law's legs completely open and ready underneath him.

Law however understood what the other meant by that. After years of being manipulated and killing innocent people, causing pain and suffering despite not wanting it, the mere possibility of hurting someone else now that he was free, now that he had recovered his body and could feel again, would be unforgivable. His desire to take him was immense, Law could feel his erection against his thigh, hard and huge, the other clearly excited beyond normal after years without feeling anything at all. But it was not just that, the other needed to feel something nice again, something good and beautiful after so much horror, he needed affection, something that would help him fight the pain he still had to face.

"I don't want you to hold back." And it was the truth, Law needed to feel. Pain or pleasure did not matter, now he just needed to hide the fear. But secretly he also wanted to help the other, Law still felt the anguish in his chest to see the other panic with something as innocent as sex. Law wanted to help him, and if the other needed love, Law would give him everything he had.

The other, however, seemed surprised by his reply. With a face of despair and deep gratitude, Kidd leaned over and kissed him eagerly, with passion, until Law even felt his own hands go down the other's body to undo the bonds of his pants encouraging him to continue.

Kidd then stopped pumping Law and instead started lowering his hands too until he found the other's entrance.

Law gasped when the other pressed hot fingers into that area, delicate at first, testing his resistance but finally introducing a fingertip carefully. Almost torturing him with the slowness and care with which he did it. In spite of everything else, Kidd continued to worry about his well-being, about not doing him any more harm, and curiously that was having a strange effect on Law. When the first finger finally sunk in, Law could only sigh with satisfaction and close his eyes, trapped with a pleasure he had not felt in a long time.

The other's mouth dropped again to his arched neck, to the point that made him lose his head just by caressing it, Law had not even known he had it at the beginning, the other seemed to know his body better than himself, as if they have know and done this for years. Law gasped in pleasure as his hands slid down the other's abs to caress the other's huge, hard erection, unable to resist any longer to feel it inside.

Kidd gasped against his neck, his breath against his skin causing Law to shiver, his body still tense and under control but instantly beginning to thrust against his hand lightly as if feeling Law there was too much to control himself. Kidd thrust a second finger inside him, this time without much care, and soon enough he introduced the third, opening him impatiently and not being able to contain his own desire any longer, preparing Law for his enormous size and making Law squirm beneath with a desperate need for feeling something _else_.

Law had never felt this way, he did not understand how a meeting so fast and with a complete stranger had been able to leave him in that state of pure despair and need. Fear clearly had played an important part, but all this was still too intense and absurd.

Kidd moved away from him, this time to turn him with a strange uneasiness, until Law ended up face down. His movements were abrupt, precise, as if wasting a movement was something that could not be allowed now. Quickly, Kidd placed one of the pillows under Law's hip, raising his butt up to the perfect position, then Kidd opened his legs with reverence and ripped the remaining of his slender pants completely exposing him to his greedy eyes.

Law let him do whatever he wanted, still unable to move under the necessity that turned his limbs into gelatin, with his own body pleading for the other and prepared to take him inside. However, Law felt the other's hands wander slowly down his bare legs, going up his thighs as if he did not believe what he had obtained, until he reached the point where Law felt so empty and stopped. Law felt then the other's fingers open his buttocks, opening him even more, his fast breathing rumbling in the room and finally the other's cock sinking between his legs impatiently.

At first it hurt, Kidd was simply huge and too excited to help the situation. Law held his breath as he felt the other entering him slowly, opening him in the best of ways, filling him until Law wanted to cry with joy. The redhead's hands moved to either side of Law's head, his knees behind Law's, burying himself deep inside him and making that hot place the only spot of their connection.

Law groaned, feeling incredibly happy just by feeling him inside so deep.

Law felt his body relax then, accepting the other without hesitation. Law's posture was slightly humiliating: lying on his stomach with his butt raised to receive the other without being able to resist; but at the same time it made him feel strangely protected and secure, the other covered him completely, Law could feel his breath against the nape of his neck and the muscles in his strong arms tensing as he slowly began to move inside of him.

Kidd made the first thrust slow but accurate, hitting from the first moment that weak point within Law, causing him to see stars and to arch even more against the bed. Law stopped thinking as the surge of pleasure carried him through, his hands tightening in the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

Kidd snarled at him almost in pain "Relax, you are too tight"

But Law dragged him even deeper into himself, needing to feel even more, needing to memorize the feeling of having the other inside him stuffing him completely. Kidd grunted again, surrendering to the inevitable, and his whole body trembled until he fell on his elbows and unable to hold himself for a minute longer.

" _Law_ " he moaned in a broken voice as he seemed to lose the little control he had left, lowered a hand to hold Law by the waist, and began to thrust inside with force, losing the slightest consideration he had to sink into the pleasure that was the body of the raven.

Law squirmed under him, feeling his mouth make sounds that would make anyone turn red, but not able to contain them any longer. It felt too good, every thrust against the mattress, every breath and growl of the other against his ear. Even so, Kidd did not give him even a moment rest or to get accustomed to the torrent of sensations, and just lowered his hand from Law's hip to his crotch. Kidd then began to masturbate him again, while still mounting him in an almost animalistic way, without letting him breathe between the cries of pleasure, while still kissing the back of his neck and biting his shoulders.

"Law, Law" kept repeating the redhead as if it were a mantra, as if it were the only thing that saved him from the darkness "You are so tight, you feel so good"

Law lost it at that broken voice. Turning his head all he could between a wave of pleasure and the next, Law joined their lips again in a hungry kiss, between moans and sobbing breaths, needing to feel the other in every part of his body.

However leaning back with an angry roar, Kidd sat back on his heels, dragging Law with him as if not satisfied with just the kiss. Law soon found himself sitting back on Kidd's thighs, his back against the redhead's chest, his legs open on either side of the other as Kidd lowered him down on his cock, thrusting even deeper inside him. Law arched in spasms and screamed in the midst of so much pleasure as he felt his own body react, his own legs lift him up and down to impale himself in the other's huge and marvelous cock. It was too much, he couldn't stand this, it was too much.

"So beautiful, so pretty," the redhead continued murmuring against his ear as his hands seemed unable to stop stroking Law's body. A rough, strong hand closed over his swollen cock, squeezing him in that perfect way, pumping him roughly to the rhythm Law was imposing himself with the very movement of his hips. The other hand rose up his chest, caressing every inch of skin with reverence until it reached his nipples and pinched them tightly.

Law threw back his head, feeling the first wave of an orgasm.

"I can't ... I'm gonna ... Kidd" his words did not make any sense, his mind simply didn't have the tranquility to express himself, Law felt his whole body tense, the other's cock filling him perfectly to then again leaving him horribly empty.

Kidd's mouth dropped back to his neck. The runes on the redheaded body glowing brightly, illuminating the room.

"Not yet" Kidd begged against his ear "I want to feel you more, not yet, please"

But not even Kidd could do more to stop it, that angle was too perfect, in that position Law could sit on the other's cock down to the base, feel him completely inside, hear every groan, every whisper of the other. Kidd was still caressing him, squeezing Law's cock in his hands now helped with Law's own precum increasing the friction.

 _Law felt him so deep inside, so perfect, so great._

"I-I can't. I can't! "He did not want to finish either, he had never felt this way, he had never enjoyed sex like this.

Even so, the inevitable ended up happening. When Kidd, unable to restrain himself anymore, began to pound erratically and almost possessively into him again, thrusting inside him almost violently and hitting that weak point, Law felt the orgasm take him. Law felt his muscles tighten, causing him to squeeze the other's cock even more inside him, Law felt the other's fingers dig into his waist, his teeth bite, his breath pause perfectly. Law heard the redhead whine behind him while filling him in the best of forms without ever stopping to stroke him.

Law whimpered in return unable to get down from the orgasm with Kidd's hands still stroking his cock so roughly. Kidd closed his teeth on his neck, over that weak place, his hand on his erection beginning to feel painful, and Law couldn't even speak a word.

"Ple-please," he pleaded, unable to do more, as he felt his body twist in that endless orgasm, while the other seemed intent on not ending it.

However Kidd continued to caress him, obsessed, unable to withdraw his hands from his body dragging him back into the paradise of pleasure when Law had not yet managed to get out of it. Law felt tears wetting the back of his neck, the movements slowing sadly.

"No, no," the other sounded awfully broken, and something inside Law squirmed with pure pain as well.

However his body could not take it anymore, too many things had happened in one night. Everything had been too intense. With a groan of helplessness, Law fell unconscious and back into darkness.

...oOo...

The wizard woke to the feel of movement by his side and without hesitation, opened an eye to the dim darkness of the room looking for the cause. Kidd, the spirit, the one who had given him the best night of his life, was by his side, his body still pleasantly naked and covered with strange runes, and his arms surrounding him God, he was not inside of him anymore, Law thought with relief but with a strange sense of emptiness inside him too. The redhead was now sitting against the head of the bed, holding up Law's figure and the blankets he'd wrapped to protect him from the cold, and had his head turned toward the window of the house.

Law yawned and stretched between the other's arms, sensing a farewell.

Kidd turned to watch him then, silently and intensely, as his whole body tensed at every movement that drew Law away from him, as if barely restraining himself to kiss him again and lure him against his body for a second session.

"What's wrong?" Law murmured, frowning.

Kidd turned his head away from Law's inquisitive eye.

"I have to go. It's dawning." Then he turned to watch Law again, his arms pressing him on the sheets, pulling him back against him" I have to be in my grave when the first rays of the sun come or I will disappear forever "

Law nodded slowly under the intense stare. The redhead seemed to want Law to understand this clearly, that he was leaving because he had no choice, not because he wanted to. Law moved away from the redhead's body, sighing. Kidd frowned but did not say anything as Law began to dress again in the thick robes from his closet.

"I will accompany you" was the only thing Law said as an explanation.

The sky was beginning to illuminate when they finally reached the steep cave deep in the forest. Centuries ago, someone had carved Celtic knots and old phrases of praise in the door frame, signs of protection and happiness for the other life of the deceased, so that he could get everything he wanted and desired in the afterlife. The burial was clearly that of a king, great and beloved, not anyone could afford such a thing, nor get his servants to do it, even so, over time, the stone and goodwill of those people had been eroded until all symbols and all protection had been eliminated.

Now black marks and cobwebs covered the entrance, the stone that had covered the tomb lay broken in half in the middle of the entrance, and every plant and animal that had grown and lived in the place for centuries had died or had turned into grayish-black color thanks of the curse. This was the tomb of a Draugr, of evil, of everything that should not come to light.

Kidd stopped in the doorway.

"I'm going"

Law nodded "Yeah"

The brunette did not like this place, it was too dark, too sad and macabre, not even the pale light of dawn managed to seep into this place. It did not fit at all the powerful and incredible man before him. Law swore to himself that he would restore the glory of this place in honor of the redhead.

Kidd, however, turned to look at him one last time, he was still tense, he had been all the way here, not saying a word, not being able to look into his eyes. Law had left him space, understanding that to go back to the grave even to just rest during the day was not easy for him. Going back to life, and making your own decisions was going to prove to be difficult after so many centuries being controlled by the darkness.

"Can I see you tonight again?" Asked then the undead man in a hard but decided way, looking him straight in the eyes.

Law observed him carefully. A man returned from the dead, freed from the shadow and spit back into the cold world with nothing to protect or to help him. Without ever being the same again. Law thought of the night he had just spent in the man's arms. He thought of the few legends that spoke of what remained of those creatures after they defeated the shadow: empty men who wandered the world eternally to redeem themselves from all the lives they had stolen while being possessed. An unfair punishment. The man in front of Law did not deserve that. Law still remembered his fear, his broken voice and his concern not to inflict more damage.

"I would love that" he said convinced. If the man was destined to wander the world to redeem himself, Law would make sure that he would at least do it happily.

Kidd smiled then, for the first time, a half-smile that spoke of a wry humor. Law felt his cheeks blush and his pulse quicken with a sudden heat. The man was attractive, even when the darkness surrounded him, even when the magic helped him breathe.

Kidd entered the cave. The sun again illuminated the world. Law also smiled for the first time in many years.

* * *

 _Well, I hope you liked it, cos I did enjoyed writing it, I might even make a second chapter or a fic if I have time of motivation again. If you want to know more about the mythology I used for the fic you can go to Wikipedia (yeah, I know it's not a reliable source but fuck it) and search Nocnitsa and Draugr, both form the Nordic and Scandinavian mythologists, it will probably make more sense that way._

 _See ya._


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, I have fallen again, but that's the problem with one-shost, they always have potential to be a big ass fanfic with a huge plot and an amazing universe, and I can't just stay still and see a good story go wasted (even more when it takes months to came up with a good stupid idea). So here I am, writing this, when I shall be working on other projects and studing my fucking exams. Also, thanks to my beta PioPioMeme for suffering my horrible writing, you are the best!

For the music, those who want it, again in ambient-mixer, enter: into the heart of darkness (for the first part) and Choice of Arwen Undomiel (for the third)

* * *

He couldn't sleep, the faces of the thousand ghosts that had been his victims prevented him from doing it, the anxiety and horror for what he had done stopped him from closing his eyes for more than two seconds. There had been so many screams and so much blood, death, and evilness for so long that now normality seemed so strange.

Kidd feared falling asleep and waking up again tied to a shadow. The redhead sighed and trembled. That very darkness surrounded him now, sinister, known, and also, for the first time in centuries, alien and separated from him. Kidd shrank back on himself, surrounded by the heavy, cold walls of stones that had been his coffin and which he himself had broken centuries ago with his own hands as he rose again among the living.

That day had been the beginning of his torture. That day centuries ago Kidd had set foot into the world again without really being himself. The shadow had controlled him too easily, returning his spirit from the dead, making him move his legs and get out of his grave, making his body tremble with pure and forbidden magic, condemning him for all eternity.

Kidd had killed for the first time that day.

The woman who had summoned had been noble, her poise regal, a mighty witch. The woman had almost cried when he entered her bedroom. "Now we can defeat them, at last we will recover what is ours." Those had been her only words before Kidd had strangled her, laughing madly, and had painted the walls of the room with her blood.

The town where the woman had lived had perished that night too, the whole of it, without leaving the slightest trace, as if it had never been there before. The shadow had been anxious to rise for the first time in the world, like a newborn cub exploring the possibilities offered by its new claws.

The massacre had been immense.

The first few times had been a nightmare, a shock for someone like Kidd, a king who had devoted his entire life to protecting his own people from the dangers of the world. Kidd had screamed within his own head until he became deaf, had pleaded for death, and had finally tried to kill himself, unable to bear the pain his own hands were capable of inflicting.

The shadow had enjoyed it, Kidd could feel his pleasure and excitement while destroying life after life as his own host was also falling into the purest desperation. The murders grew more and more macabre and vile day by day, as if to prove Kidd's mental resistance, while the redhead's sanity slowly disappeared and plunged into that darkness.

Until one day he stopped screaming.

One day Kidd didn't feel anything anymore, no pain, no repugnance, no horror. Just nothing. That day the darkness had exploded furiously, like a spoiled child from whom they had taken away a toy. It wanted more, it needed to feel Kidd's pain, his desperation and helplessness.

Wanting to put him back under its desires, it had destroyed another new family with Kidd's hands like he had never done before. The shadow had killed the husband, ripping out bone after bone until none were left, then raping the woman with his body and everything it had found until she had died, bled to death, in front of the children. Kidd didn't even want to remember what it had done to the innocent children afterwards.

But at that time Kidd had not even blinked, had not even trembled, and he had only embraced the darkness he'd understood he couldn't escape. Kidd had simply accepted his fate that day and stopped fighting the inevitable.

Over the years the shadow had lost its desire for blood and had grown weaker along with its host, over the years Kidd himself had lost consciousness of himself until he no longer knew if the feeling of satisfaction he has while strangling someone came from him or the shadow.

Slowly, one part was becoming the other.

Kidd understood one day that the darkness would end up devouring him and consuming the last ounce of humanity, if there was any left. Kidd knew that one day he would become something far worse than the shadow that would threaten all existence.

 _Such evil couldn't exist without something to contain it._

But Law had arrived. The light at the end of the tunnel, the purest light Kidd had ever seen. Late, incredibly late, but finally bringing him back to the world, to being the man he had forgotten. Law had separated them in a blink of an eye, the human from the shadow, the light from the darkness, turning them into two instead of the one in which they had been converted.

Kidd had returned to himself, regained control of his body, and recovered what was left of his scarred soul. Kidd had felt alive for the first time in centuries, and for a moment he had wanted to weep with gratitude that the nightmare was over. But then the immensity of what he had done, with his hands, with his body, with his being, fell on him and for a moment he felt he would die right there, crushed by the weight of his crimes.

Kidd had thought of suicide again, now that the shadow couldn't stop him from doing so.

But Law had also easily removed that weight from his shoulders. Kidd remembered the night before without even believing what had happened: his hands giving pleasure instead of causing pain, the taste of Law while he seemed unable to separate his lips from Kidd's, his moans for more, want and pleasure in his eyes.

Kidd trembled in the utmost darkness, feeling terribly grateful to have met Law, to have been able to forget everything for a few hours, to have been able to feel human again and secure in the arms of the magician.

But the horror had not ended as the magician believed. The shadow was still there. Stalking him, waiting for him, looking for him to take him back as his prisoner. Law had separated them, but he had not destroyed the shadow. Kidd was sure there was no way to end it, and also, if the shadow died, Kidd would follow, it was its magic what kept him alive and thus, if Kidd lived, the shadow would remain too.

It was only a matter of time before it would find him, take possession of him and forced him to kill Law. The shadow would be furious and frightened, the magician was powerful, had threatened to destroy it and would clearly be its first objective if it took over his body again.

A fear and terror he had never felt took over him.

He had to warn him. Kidd remembered Law's gray eyes as he sighed his name, his skin soft as he took him as his, the warmth of his body as he squeezed him so deep inside. Kidd couldn't kill him, not him, he would not allow it, Law had become more important to him in those few hours than anyone else had ever been.

Besides, if the shadow came back to possess him, Kidd wasn't sure that this time he would resist it. Kidd had feelings again, he felt the pain, pleasure, and joy again, if the shadow took that from him all over again, with the massacre and the terror, Kidd would surely perish. He couldn't go through that again. He couldn't forget Law.

Kidd would break, darkness would take over and everything would be ruined.

So Kidd waited. In his tomb of black stones, surrounded by the utter darkness and the hollow sound of the mountain caves, not daring to move in the least, not even daring to breathe and draw attention to him, as if there was no one in that place, nothing.

 _It was better not to exist._

When night fell, Kidd would warn Law, since he didn't know for sure if the shadow will disappear when Kidd was dead he needed to warn him. But then he would do what he should have done centuries ago: find a way to kill himself and end the nightmare.

…oOo….

When Law opened the door of the cabin, Kidd simply pulled him to his body and squeezed him into his arms with a strange desperation. At last he was here, at last safe and beside the dark haired man to protect him personally. Sunset was coming, the light was still slightly intense and Kidd felt his own soul writhe in pain under it, but it did not matter, he was with Law, the raven was still alive, nothing had happened to him. Kidd had simply been unable to stay still as he had been immersed in that darkness and uncertainty.

The young mage stood for a moment motionless and clearly shocked at his aggressive welcome, but in the next moment, without hesitation, without saying anything, he returned the strong hug pressing Kidd against his body.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded worried. "You okay? You look agitated"

Kidd wanted to laugh at the question sarcastically. No, he wasn't okay, he'd been tormented by his own nightmares all day, as usual, but instead of saying that, the redhead just pushed the other back into the house while he caught Law's lips between his own.

Kidd grunted possessively as he felt the other respond equally excited in seconds. The door sounded behind them as they both seemed to devour the other again with an urgent need.

"I want to talk to you," Kidd said into the raven's lips as he dipped his hands under his clothes, trying to take them off without the slightest patience, and kept pushing Law inside the house until they reached the center of the room.

The place seemed different from the last time, the door had returned into its initial shape and was not a tree bearing apples, above the fire of the fireplace a pot cooked with what seemed to be dinner and the whole house smelled of smoke and burned herbs. New symbols had appeared on the walls and ceilings between the boughs of drying herbs, there were rune books by the corners, broken glass still on the floor.

The human didn't seem to have slept at all either.

"It doesn't look like you just want to _talk_ ," said the human smiling and biting his lips as Kidd finally managed to remove the horrible robe to reveal the magician's bare chest and arms.

Kidd gasped against his mouth as he pressed Law's body back against him and walked his hands over the velvety skin of his back as if trying to memorize it. His intention to speak and to clarify the situation had disappeared as soon as he had seen the raven open the door. Like seeing his gray eyes, hearing his laughter, and everything else ceased to make sense.

Kidd needed the other one last time. He needed to see the other twisting in his arms, begging for more while Kidd devoured him and made him his. Kidd needed to feel him melt beneath him, a last memory of pleasure before returning to the eternal darkness of a tomb.

Before facing death.

Kidd fell to his knees in front of the magician in the narrow room. His breath was impossibly accelerated as he licked the raven's navel, leaving red marks on the brown skin. His hands trembled as he gripped his hips and pushed Law against him until the magician spread his legs on either side of his knees.

Law however looked worriedly at him and held Kidd's head, who was rubbing against his exposed stomach, for a moment as if trying to reassure him. Kidd was being too anxious and he knew it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His voice sounded worried, and Kidd knew what would come next: the talk, but the redhead did not want to talk, not now when the only thing that seemed to keep him sane was the sighs that the other began to utter each time Kidd sucked over the edge of his pants.

 _'Please don't stop me now'._ Kidd thought desperately.

The magic then seemed to burst inside him with that request. The ropes of the roof that held the weeds and the strange pots loosened and fell Law like undulating serpents, crawling over his body and then grasping his arms aggressively, lifting and immobilizing them in the air above his head.

Kidd finally managed to unzip the magician's pants and, not waiting a second more, pushed them down. His mouth kept spreading kisses down Law's hips, making him sigh, and everything just looked perfect: Law was at last completely naked and exposed to him.

"Kidd," Law whispered in a dangerous voice, as if he were scolding a child who was behaving badly, while the bonds tightened on his arms, making it clear what would happen if Law tried to get out of them.

Kidd practically groaned against his waist, feeling more excited than ever in his weird life. He had Law for himself, naked and immobile in the middle of the room, his legs open to either side of Kidd's body leaving his excitement fully visible. The possibilities of everything Kidd could do crawled into his mind, leaving him breathless. The marks of his fingers on Law's thighs were visible after the activities of the night before, the hickeys on his neck and all over his body gleamed with the light of the fire, and the rise and fall of his chest, muscles tensing and relaxing, was almost hypnotic.

 _Law's cock was inches from his mouth_ , prepared for what Kidd wanted to do to him, practically tempting him with how hard he was.

"Please," Kidd gasped breathlessly not being able to even speak, as his hands continued to stroke Law's hips in an obsessive way "Just this time ... p-please ..."

However, he didn't even expect a response from the magician before finally licking the other's cock almost reverently.

Law uttered a silent moan and his whole body seemed to shake with only that contact. Kidd held his hips without leaving Law even a millimeter to escape from his mouth. Then, without patience, without a word of warning, Kidd just took the cock of the other down his throat. To the base. Without the slightest problem on his part. Law gasped again with a surprised and marbled breath. Kidd sucked him hard, as if not wanting to stop, licking him for a second, and then he was slowly pulling back with a dirty sound as his tongue traced patterns with fury over the tip.

"Fuck!" Law whined in between spasms, his voice breaking into another mighty moan as the redhead repeated the gesture once again, and again, and again. "Kidd ... wait! Don't be so ..."

Kidd ignored him, knew he was being too intense, knew that with this the dark haired man was not going to last as Kidd would like, but the sounds of pleasure and despair that Law emitted, the aroused taste of him in his mouth, just clouded his mind. Kidd felt his own cock harden as his mouth moved over Law's member, gathering speed and increasing the already punishing intensity.

This was intoxicating.

Law was at his mercy, his body trembling beneath his hands, his hips instantly trying to move uselessly against him, seeking to sink deeper into his throat, chasing the amazing end. Kidd stopped him, reveling in the frustrated moans of the other, in the feeling of Law's dick hardening to the impossible in his mouth and stuffing him until Kidd couldn't swallow any more.

Law filled him.

Kidd's arms held the weight of the brunette without problems, his fingers opening his buttocks and sinking again into that place that was still dilated to his size after the previous night. Kidd's cock seemed capable of getting through his pants as hard as it was.

"Kidd ... I can't, please ... no more." Law whimpered over him, unable to hold the thrusts of his hips against Kidd's avid mouth, surrendering completely to the pleasure despite the degrading situation.

Kidd brought him to orgasm with satisfaction.

When the boy thrust again against his mouth, Kidd let him, and at the same time, he swallowed and sucked harder than ever. His fingers also sank at last in the heat of the tanned man, squeezing with them that spot inside the other that had made him groan the night before every time Kidd had hit him.

Law seemed to break in his hands. Kidd could not describe it with other words, the other's body tensed, his breathing seemed to stop in his chest and his whole body arched in the air while Kidd refused to stop sucking and swallowing him completely.

When the man's body seemed to relax again, Kidd took the other out of his mouth, licking his lips teasingly, enjoying the essence of the other and feeling his own head go dizzy. Then, he got up again and caught the other's mouth in a hungry kiss without having enough of the tan's taste.

Law could hardly answer him, his eyes were still clouded with pleasure, and a lovely blush adorned his cheeks. Kidd released him from the tight strings without problems and lifted him against his body while squeezing his buttocks possessively. Instantly Law wrapped his long legs around his waist and jumped into Kidd's arm while Kidd carried them to the bed, still kissing him.

"I didn't know... you could do magic" Law said against his mouth in a weak voice.

"Me neither," Kidd answered finally laying Law down on the bed and lowering his mouth to that point on Law's neck that made the raven shiver.

"You are still hard," Law pointed out, finally lowering a hand to Kidd's crotch to massage him in that perfect way he had done the night before.

"Yeah," sighed the redhead as he shivered with each new caress through the hard cloth.

"Fuck me" Law ordered.

Kidd raised his head and stared into his eyes for some time, thinking that the other was joking, but Law gave him a serious look and opened his legs inviting him to do something that Kidd had not been able to stop thinking about since the last time.

Kidd felt his blood boil only with that gesture and the wicked smile that spread across Law's face.

Opening his pants without worrying about undressing at all, Kidd moved closer to Law's body and buried himself deep into the other with a hard, determined thrust. Law arched beneath him, his legs encircling him, his heels digging into his back, pushing Kidd deeper into him, until Kidd was completely buried to the base in the heat of the other.

"Finally," Law moaned with a strange victory in his voice as his eyes grew cloudy again.

Kidd thrusted repeatedly, making their bodies utter a obscene noise. Law groaned again, digging his fingers into his shoulders, scratching at him unconsciously. Without pain, nor regrets, just totally overwhelmed and relying on Kidd. So Kidd stopped holding himself back too. Lowering himself onto the other's body, Kidd simply devoured his mouth, caressed every inch of bare skin and finally lifted the brunette's hips against his as he pounded into him in an animalistic way.

Kidd simply lost himself in Law's body, in its warmth, in its taste, in

how good it felt against his own. His first idea had been to give pleasure to the other, he did not deserve to feel anything like this, pleasure or satisfaction, but it was sinking into the body of the brunette and every problem seemed to be solved and every worry disappeared.

Law moaned against his ear with each new thrust, in that desperate way that told Kidd that he had drowned himself with pleasure and had forgotten everything around him. His body seemed unable to stop wriggling against his', his lean hips moving against Kidd's anxious ones, as if he couldn't get enough of Kidd's touch, and his hands tightened on the redhead's ass as if encouraging him to be rougher.

The bed beneath them seemed about to break, and the whole damn house seemed to vibrate with the magic from them both.

And Kidd simply couldn't last any longer. The tiredness and terror of that day had been too much, the heat and lust of Law's body was too perfect after so long in the dark, the way he tightened his cock inside him was simply heaven. Kidd didn't want to ever finish, like yesterday he didn't want to return to the world, he wanted to sink into Law for all eternity, feel him against his body with his groans in his ear. But inevitably he came. And with one last powerful thrust Kidd spilled himself inside the other with the most intense orgasm he could remember.

His body trembled in spasms, his mind seemed to separate itself from his body and for a moment it felt as if there was only he and Law in the world. Perfect and incredible. Kidd thought this was the way paradise would feel.

However Kidd came down again to the cruel world with a punch. Panting breathlessly Kidd carefully slipped out of Law's body -who seemed to have reached a second orgasm by the way he was shaking and his hole kept twitching around him. Then he laid down gently at Law's side, holding him protectively and running his hands down his back gently calling him back to his side.

He still couldn't believe he had someone like Law for himself, even if it was in this short moments.

When Law ceased to tremble and seemed to return to the world, he turned into Kidd's embrace and hugged him back with sincere affection. Kidd smiled feeling completely satisfied and in peace, Law was still breathing hard, his hair looked incredibly messy and Kidd had never seen anyone more beautiful in his whole life.

"I think I like your _talking_ ," Law finally said, smiling against the skin on his neck.

And it was only with that that reality kicked Kidd's back making him tense. He had not come here to mate with the magician like animals, but to warn him of what could happen. With every second he delayed, the danger increased, Kidd could not simply fall into the other's arms and forget everything.

He could not be so irresponsible after what he had done.

"Law ..." he started.

"I mean, I have done a lot of _talking_ in my life, but never with such a _big_ partner, and definitely never with someone that ... starved? famished? Hum ... I do not think that would describe what you have done to me today"

Kidd blushed. Damn him, yeah, he've been more motivated than socially accepted, than physically possible, but fuck it, he was going to die, at least he could have what he wanted.

"That's not it Law" he said disentangled himself from Law's body and sitting in the bed so he could face the other "We need to talk"

Law smirked again amused. Kidd raised an eyebrow but finally blushed even more understanding what he has just said.

"Not _that_ talking"

Law shrugged and stretched his tempting and relaxed body besides him.

"Then what? Are you trying to break with me or something? With that lame phrase?Because after the way you have sucked my cock today, so desperate and submissive, I would expect a bit ... "

"Stop it!" Kidd almost screamed, he knew his face would be redder than his hair and for a moment he couldn't look the other in the eye. "This is serious! You are in danger!"

With this Law stopped smiling and frowned.

"What?" His voice lost all the teasing and playfulness from before. Kidd refused to miss them, this was serious, they needed to talk.

Sighing Kidd explained to him what had happened the night before, how the shadow wasn't dead, how both were connected and how it would chase him until finding him again. How it would surely try to kill Law once again after possessing Kidd. The redhead told him everything except the plan he had in mind to end the nightmare. The redhead knew that the magician would try to stop him if he told him about it and he could not afford it, too many lives depended on his plan to work.

Law's face instantly changed with the story, becoming one of concern, paling as Kidd explained that the strongest spell the magician had ever done had not even damaged the shadow.

"I'll stop and destroy it," Law finally said when Kidd finished the explanation. "I'll find a way you can live without the shadow, legends say..."

"Legends are legends," Kidd cut him short before hope was even born, reality was reality and it was better to accept it as it was. Kidd shrugged, trying to calm himself then dismissed the matter. He didn't want to argue with Law, not now on the verge of death "Nothing can be done, but it's ok, really, I'll take care of it, I have lived with it for centuries and I know there has to be a way, I just need time to think about it" Kidd said, smiling falsely to his own eyes. "I will not let it hurt anyone else"

Law frowned with suspicion in his eyes. "What do you mean by taking care of it?"

But Kidd shrugged again "Nothing, I don't Know yet, go to sleep, you look tired"

Law kept silent for a moment, watching him. Kidd stared at him back steadily, pretending he wasn't hiding anything, until Law finally seemed to surrender and turned in the blankets of the bed. "And who's at fault for my tiredness?"

Kidd laughed forcefully as he lay back down beside Law and wrapped his arms around him in the way that made his chest cringe. Law covered both of them with the blanket and snuggled against the redhead's chest as if that was now his place. No questions were needed, no awkward moments, they seemed to have been born to be together.

"You should sleep too" Law finally whispered.

Kidd nodded against the other's head as Law outlined the strange tattoos that covered his body with slow fingers.

"I promise I'll find a solution" Law said.

Kidd pressed him even harder against his body without even believing that someone like Law existed in the darkness his life had become.

"I know," he finally whispered, putting a last kiss on Law's head.

... oOo ...

Kidd got up in the middle of the night and for a moment he just watched Law sleep in the bed beside him. The sheets barely covered his waist and Kidd watched the soft bare skin marked by the small bruises he had left, his marks, the ones that will make the man remember him once he was gone.

Law's face seemed calm, almost at peace, with no nightmares or anything disturbing his dreams. His lips were half open, begging to be kissed, his hair was still messy after what they had done, but his breathing was incredibly steady and contempt.

Kidd wanted to kiss him, wanted to hug him and take him one more time, but he couldn't. It was easier to say goodbye this way, without saying or doing anything that would make him regret it.

Rising from the bed in silence, Kidd crossed the darkened room, the flames of the fire had disappeared, and the few remaining embers were barely illuminating the place. Dawn was coming again.

His last dawn. The one he could never see again.

Walking quietly around the place, trying not to make the slightest noise, Kidd finally found what he was looking for: a knife with a white blade as bright as the full moon rising in the sky. This was a magical weapon used by wizards, made with dragon teeth, the dagger could break through any spell.

Even the one that covered Kidd's skin and made him immortal and indestructible.

Kidd carefully picked it up and left the house quietly through the back door and into the small garden surrounded by a high wall and covered with vines where the wizard grew his plants. There, beneath a small willow whose branches hung to the ground, was a small, sheltered wooden bench.

It seemed like a good place to die.

Kidd sat on the bench, and for a moment he just concentrated on relaxing his breathing and feeling everything around him and the last things he would see of the world. The night was cool against his skin, the knife hard and rugged against his hands, charged with a deadly magic. Even the moon was reflected in Law's window where the dark-haired man was sleeping.

Law. With the image of the other's face in mind Kidd raised the knife. The other would never know what had happened, in a few minutes the sun would rise and the sun would get rid of his corpse without leaving the slightest trace. Law would think he just left.

The knife described a familiar movement in the air. Kidd knew how to stab someone, he had done it so many times that it had become something natural.

The knife descended and Kidd smiled sadly.

 _For Law._

* * *

So I'm writing this on my free time and I haven't thougfully planed a plot, so what will you want to see, or for me to explain? the world? Kidd's powers? any other characters u would want here? It my take me weeks or even months for me to write another chapter, so have fun with teories XD


	3. Chapter 3

As always, thanks to my dear beta that I am killing with so much work and stupid doubts, but who likes to fangirl with me over stupid things. Love you darling, thanks for apreciating my stupid ideas. For music for this chapter we have: (church garden) for the first and fourt part, (castle of the howling dark) for the second, and (castle chamber fireplace) for the third. Go to ambient mixer and search them since I can't share the links, but as always, it's voluntary and all that.

For the anons:

-Nightcloud: Nooooo I need more of iiit xD Please continue as quick as possible. Law needs to safe him from himself. Isn't there a way that kid can live by law in his house?

 _Well, It took me longer than necesary, but I don't have this story planed and I have just finished a stressfull season. As for Kidd's life, you will see soon muahaha._

-Guest: Your stories are absolutely fantastic! I can't get enough of them. Especially since kid x law is like one of my otps (other then killer x kid). Your a fantastic writer, I wish u the best.

 _I'm glad you are liking them cos I don't have any idea where this is going and it's gonna end very bad for sure, in any case thanks for the compliments, I life from them and from people suffering._

Hope you enjoy this

* * *

Law watched the redhead sitting under the willow tree in his little garden. The place had never been large or beautiful, nothing could grow in the north for long, but with a little patience and some old spells, Law had managed to grow what was necessary to make his potions. The mandrakes now thrived with huge blue flowers, beside the vines of poison ivy and the ancient tombs of Law's ancestors.

The place had always been quiet, a shelter against the great forest, with the high stone wall surrounding the small place and with the tall trees of the forest hiding almost all the light over their heads. Law had learned there the secret runes with his mother, read a thousand books under the little willow tree, and watched fairies and fireflies dance in the air as if protecting that tiny garden from all evil.

It had always been a special and quiet place for Law, or at least it had been so far.

Law stared at the huge warrior under the tree, his face still wet with tears of desperation, his stance looked defeated, and the huge, bright, white knife was still thrust deep into his chest.

Law clenched his teeth and tried to contain the rage that grew in him at that _pathetic and totally unnecessary_ scene.

Approaching the old king who was sitting on a stone bench that was covered with bright green moss, Law leaned against the tree, glared at the warrior, and crossed his arms as he insulted the man in a thousand languages in his head. God, he'd barely have time to dress when he realized what the other was about to do, and with his thin pants as the only garment the cold morning air was freezing his body.

The redhead, however, only looked up and stared at him, still with the tears in his eyes and the horror on his face, as if he didn't understand what was happening.

"I don't understand"

Law wanted to strangle him.

"You are already dead, idiot. You can't die twice" he said in a tense, angry voice not standing the other's bullshit for a moment longer. "You just hurt yourself and poked a hole through your heart for nothing"

Kidd frowned, still with the dagger nailed to the hilt in his chest. Sitting in the middle of Law's peaceful and sacred garden, with the runes shining with pure and dark magic, and with the sun beginning to rise and assuming another new danger. But even so the sun would not kill him, Law had noticed this little detail the day before while he had been studying all the books he had found about the Draugr.

Kidd represented the darkness, the sun represented the light. That's why he couldn't tolerate it, but even if he laid face up in the sun Kidd would not die. Maybe he would end up with fifth-degree burns, an impressive headache, and some other trauma. _But he wouldn't die_.

There was only one way to kill a Draugr.

"I...don't get it" Kidd continued, looking at his hands and the dagger on his chest covered by a strange black liquid.

Law gritted his teeth. Very pissed. With two long, swift steps, the raven boy came up to the redhead and, grabbing the hand with which Kidd still held the dagger against his chest, pulled it from the other's chest without delicacy.

Kidd tensed his whole body waiting for pain, waiting for something to make him scream, but instantly the runes brightened with a strange black light, and the huge hole in the other's chest disappeared as if it had never been there.

Law turned his back on the other and started going back to the house. Ignoring the redhead, only containing his anger and avoiding to turn around again to scream at the idiot. He was a magician. The wizards couldn't lose control, magic wasn't something that could be faced if he didn't have a clear head or they risked to lose control of it. So Law would not scream, Law would not scold the other like a mother and he would just ignore everything.

Law simply opened the back door of the house and hissed at the redhead still sitting on the bench: "Enter the house before dawn"

And then he decided to slam the door shut.

…oOo…

The northern forest was a much larger place than people normally thought, spreading far and wide in all directions from the little valley to the dark mountains of the end of the world. The huge forest also had its own ancient mind, had enemies and its own dark secrets.

Law, having grown up in the forest since he was a child, having heard the howls of the wolves every night and the sound of the branches, knew each and every one of these secrets.

Without problems Law walked through twigs and roots avoiding the deadly traps hidden in the forest: the lagoons with small selkies and sirens, the huge burrows and holes of strange animals that went miles down into the earth, or the strange mushrooms of vivid colors that could turn one crazy by just smelling them.

Carefully, taking his time, Law headed south, toward the edge of the forest, as the sun barely managed to rise between the clouds and the tops of the trees.

The light was weak, almost nonexistent, but Law knew that the shadow that was lurking in them would not dare to go hunting anyway. Like Kidd, the light wouldn't kill it, but it would leave it incapacitated for a few hours, and that was a great risk to take in a forest where everything could become an enemy.

He was safe until the night came.

After a few hours of walking between the thick, ancient and forgotten paths, Law finally reached his destination: an old palace built against a small mountain, and darkened by the immense forest that surrounded him. Huge vines climbed every wall and tower, covering the gray stone and the windows, and darkening the interior to protect who lived inside from the odious light.

Law had never liked this place, the millenary creature that inhabited its interior seemed to deserve something far better than the ruinous walls, but getting out and moving from there almost seemed like an impossibility to task from him.

Dracule Mihawk owned the biggest and largest library that had ever existed. Taking out all the books he owned and taking them to another place would take several decades and a huge waste of time and effort.

So Law walked silently down the big causeway that led to the huge door of the haggard palace as he thought about what he had come for and the reason he had come here: how to break Kidd's curse for once and for all.

What had happened this morning in the garden had opened his eyes in a way he hasn't expected.

What Kidd had done that morning had _hurt_ him.

After leaving the house Law had stood for a moment outside and had analyzed the reason of his anger. This wasn't normal for him, Law didn't lose his temper in this way no matter what happened.

And then he had understood.

He was angry because he had been afraid that Kidd was really going to hurt himself, because Kidd had made him feel weak and powerless for a moment, and because he had _hurt_ him. The fact that Kidd had lied to him, that he had tried to suicide and disappear after what they had done together, after what had happened in those last two nights, had hurt him in a way he didn't want to understand. Kidd had told him a thousand and one things that had made him feel loved and appreciated for the first time in years, he had promised Law that he would wait for him to find a way to break the spell, had told him that nothing happened and that he shouldn't worry, and then he had done that.

 _'You can't trust anyone.'_ Law had forgotten the first rule that his mother had taught him, the only one Law had vowed to follow after she had died. And as punishment the pain and the stupid feeling of betrayal had now arisen.

A feeling that should never have been there.

So Law would end Kidd's curse, destroy the shadow and bury the warrior in his eternal tomb letting him rest in peace as it should have been. There was no other choice. At the beginning, after the incredible first night, Law had known instantly that he would fight anything to have a man like that by his side, he had even swore that he would risk his own life for Kidd's shake after all the man had suffered, he had thought that Kidd worthed it. But not now. Kidd had lied and betrayed him, Law would forget everything that had happened and continue to live his life as always.

Alone. As it should be.

The huge doors of the palace opened and Law entered through them with a breath of fresh forest air. The interior was as dark as ever, cold, damp, with that smell of dust and old house. Law barely stepped inside as the door closed behind him, hiding the little light that came in from outside and plunging him into utter darkness.

Law sighed, slightly uneasy with the darkness, but Mihawk had always liked to have control over the things, to be the one to handle the situation, and to see his guests shake with fear and uncertainty.

Law supposed it was part of being a thousand years old vampire, living alone in a forest. He had to get the entertainment from somewhere.

However, after a while, when Law didn't see the vampire receive him with one of his usual stoic faces and a huge candlestick lighting the place, the mage began to worry. Raising a hand, Law conjured the familiar ball of light and looked around curiously.

But there was nothing there. Only books stacked by the corners of the huge hall, along with dirt and cobwebs covering the high ceilings.

Law advanced through the palace, beginning to worry about the lack of reception. What if the shadow had also attacked Mihawk? What if the vampire had died because of him? Mihawk had always been a constant in Law's life, had always been there, as a neighbor and a friend, comforting him when his mother had died, helping him in his worst times and arguing with him about one book or another.

Law walked through the various rooms in silence, dodging book after book piled on the walls and looking for the vampire in the known rooms.

When he had been small, Law had once asked the old and fascinating creature why he had so many books and what it was he was looking for so desperately. The man had only looked at him frowning for a moment, making him tremble, and had quickly told him that he was not looking for anything, that he had everything a man could ever wish for.

That had been his first fight.

Law had known from the first moment that what the old man said was a lie, but he had said nothing ever again and over the years he had discovered the real reason behind so many books.

Mihawk hated being a vampire.

Year after year, after year, the millenary and elegant creature had sought a cure, not surrendering, not risking to return to the world and kill again with the strange thirst of blood that he was suffering.

Law felt a slight pity for him ever since. His mother had explained to him years ago that there was no cure for what the vampire had, that it was not a disease that could be fixed.

Finally, Law managed to reach his destination, the enormous library of the house where it was difficult to move by the amount of books stacked on top of each other and scattered on the floor without the slightest organization. Read and discarded forever in a corner without containing the data that the vampire wanted so much.

A small fire in a fireplace flared in the distance in one of the chimneys of the palace and in the middle of the darkness of the place, right in front of two large old sofas where a well-known figure was found.

Law almost gasped with relief at seeing the vampire alive.

"Mihawk!" Law called him, quickly approaching the small fire and trying to get rid of the strange cold from the castle.

But as soon as Law approached, he knew something wasn't right.

The vampire was in one of the chairs of the place, sitting in what looked like a relaxed way, but instead of the controlled and calm posture the man normally had, the vampire was tense. _Incredibly tense_. His hands were clenched over the armrest of the chair with sharp nails digging into the old fabric as if Mihawk was holding himself back still in order not to pounce on Law right there. His skin was much paler than normal, almost translucent and covered with sweat and strange black veins Law had never seen. His clothes were a mess, his shirt ajar revealing the tanned muscles of his chest and his hair was messy and tangled, giving him a wild hot look.

Law could even see his fangs descended and those strange red eyes glowing in the dark completely focused on his person.

Law frowned annoyed by the scene. The vampire had never cared for himself, never fed as he should, and there were times he neglected himself more than he needed, clearly punishing himself for his murderous nature.

But Law had never seen him like this. He had never reached this limit.

"When was the last time that you fed?" Law asked in a hard, angry voice, as if he were scolding a child who didn't want to behave.

Mihawk just grunted low in his chest, a sound that was not entirely human and that made the hair on the back of Law's neck rise at how desperate and hungry it sounded.

His red eyes remained fixed on him, not moving at all, and the vampire's breathing suddenly became much more fanatical and heavy, as if he was intoxicated by Law's scent only a few feet from him. As if he were slowly losing what little control he had left.

" _What do you seek, Trafalgar Law?"_ His voice sounded like an angry hiss, strange to be uttered between the long fangs, without the velvety, almost seductive tone it normally had.

His red eyes continued to travel over his body from head to toe.

Law looked away frowning and feeling his cheeks redden beneath that almost possessive look. But it was inevitable, Mihawk had been Law's teenage fantasy years ago. In a world where he barely spoke with more than two people in a month, the old vampire had been almost a cult for him. Perfect pale skin and dark hair messed in that way that way that made women sigh. The vampire possessed a body toned and plagued with powerful muscles after centuries practicing and perfecting the art of fencing, which had made a teenager Law tremble as he imagined himself licking them all. But the worst thing had always been those strange red eyes that had made him shudder since the first day they had met.

Nothing had ever happened. If the vampire had ever realized the magician's attraction he had never done anything to solve it, and after years of living together and meeting more people, Law had lost the interest. But the old attraction was still there, and it was at times like this, with the other staring at him in this way, where Law was sadly once again feeling like a hormonal teenager.

Because Mihawk's gaze right now was not pure and innocent at all.

"I've come for books..." Law murmured quickly, trying to distract himself and clenching his fists to calm himself and the annoying blush "About the Draugr. And how to kill it ... I found myself- "

But his speech was quickly interrupted when the vampire rose abruptly from his seat and, at the next instant, he was millimetres away from his face, with one hand firmly grasping his jaw, and tilting his head to the side forcing him to expose his neck.

Law felt the vampire's breathing in the sensitive skin, making him shudder, savoring Law's richer scent there, and purring low in his chest as if Mihawk could barely control himself any more. The vampire's skin felt cold against his own warm one, dead, pulseless, but tremendously arousing with his force and intent. The fantasy of Mihawk _biting_ him had been Law's greatest dream when he had been young, and this was looking increasingly like any of those stupid fantasies.

"You know there is always a price to pay, little one" whispered Mihawk against his neck, almost with hatred, as if he couldn't control the words that came out of his mouth, and he was hating to even say them.

Law knew about the dealings with the vampire. They had done them a thousand times, but they were usually equitable exchanges. If Law took a book, he had to bring another. If Law asked one annoying question, Mihawk could make another equally hateful one. However, this time, with Mihawk panting against his neck Law had the intuition that the vampire was not going to ask exactly for a book.

This time the vampire had fallen like Law had never seen him fall.

Law felt his pulse quicken beneath the other's grasp, unable to avoid it, not just in anticipation or fear, but in a strange and utterly inconvenient pleasure. Mihawk practically roared against his neck pressing him even harder against his body.

Yet the vampire managed to control himself at the last moment without touching him any more, letting him make the final decision.

Law had always admired the dark-haired man for that tight control, for his intelligence, and for the arrogant air he had always had and which had driven him mad several times. But seeing him reduced to this, to a lustful beast, wasn't helping Law either with the situation or his now not so small erection.

 _Shit. And more shit._

"I know. It's ok. I accept the deal "

Law could barely finish the little sentence before the other grabbed the little hair at his nape and pulled his head back sharply to lick at his neck just above his carotid. Law could barely contain the moan, a mixture of pain and pleasure, at the sudden and hard movement, and for a moment he just hold his breath as the other man gently nibbled at the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

"You are covered in love marks Trafalgar, did you found a lover?" Mihawk whispered as he repeated the movement now downwards, slowly lowering his mouth to Law's collarbone and causing the mage to cling tightly to the vampire as he felt his legs melt "What would be his opinion about this? "

Law whined as he felt the other's tongue press against his pulse in a slight advance of what was to come. But then, for a moment he remembered Kidd. The promises. The dagger. The lies.

The rage and a feeling of betrayal flooded him again and he pressed against Mihawk's body even harder in a clear hint.

"It's not like that" he hissed with hate in his voice.

"I see" Mihawk almost purred against his neck, sounding almost satisfied with Law's answers "Mmm Law, you have always represented such a temptation"

Law felt the other's arms wrap around him then, hold him in place as he finally felt the other's fangs tighten against his weak skin. Impatient, strong and sharp. Prepared to mark him at last after years of restraint.

The last thing Law heard before falling back into the darkness was the groan of pure satisfaction from the vampire.

...oOo...

When Law opened his eyes he was lying on the large sofa with the fire crackling reassuringly at his side. The table in front of him was covered with new, abundant books, and Law knew immediately that the were those were the books he had asked at the vampire for for moments ago.

Law wanted to get up to examine them instantly, curiosity had always been something powerful in him, and his need for knowledge immense, but, as he tried to get up from the old sofa, his head began to throb and he could do nothing but lie down again with a grunt of pain.

Apparently Mihawk had been very thirsty.

"I apologise for my behaviour" the vampire said coldly and finally composed beside him.

Law turned his head to watch him then sitting on the floor at the feet of the mage. His skin had slightly recovered its color, his fangs had disappeared, and his eyes were once again a precious gold color like the oldest coins. The one Law had always liked. Even so, despite the obvious improvement, Law couldn't help but notice the small frown on his face, or the tense lines of his shoulders.

Mihawk wasn't normally an expressive person, Law sometimes doubted if the vampire even had feelings, but with time Law had learned to read the small changes in his body language. That was another reason why moments before he had been so surprised to see the other man so out of his mind, expressing his hunger and emotions so openly.

Pathetically turning him on with just that.

Mihawk had never lost control that way, he had never been so thirsty. Law had never known where the vampire got the blood he was drinking, but the other had never reached such extremes. Maybe he was finally giving up, maybe he could not stand being the monster he thought to be and he'd been torturing himself.

Law bit his lip and frowned, slightly worried.

"It was nothing. I gave you my consent. The pay for the books" Law watched the other tense his muscles again and clench his fists. They both knew that this deal had no foundation and that all this had been a farce.

Law couldn't help smirking then, slightly pleased with himself for being, for the first time, the one who had have the control of the situation and not be the one defeated and humiliated at his feet.

He was going to scrub this on the other's face for the rest of eternity until the vampire stopped pitying himself.

"Why do you want books about the Draugr?" Mihawk asked however, quickly changing the subject and distracting his mind with something else as if he knew what Law was thinking. "That's black magic Trafalgar, and conjuring a dead man out of his grave is deeply forbidden"

' _Conjuring?'_ Law smirked again.

They had to talk about what had just happened, and not just for Law's own personal fun, but for the man's own shelf. But maybe now wasn't the best time for that talk. Law could barely move yet and it was not a good idea to piss off a vampire, friend or not.

So for the moment the raven boy let him be, and in a calmly tone he told the vampire what had happened the previous two nights with the Draugr. Of course omitting the small details of what Kidd and Law had been doing in a bed with each other, and the little incident that morning. Mihawk definitely didn't need so much details or more reason to look at Law as if he was an idiot.

The vampire didn't say anything as Law told him the facts, but he brought a small plate with food and pushed it to him. Subtly forcing him to eat something after losing so much blood.

When Law finished the story, they were both silent for a while. Law eating and trying to put his ideas in order, and the vampire clearly thinking about what he had just told him.

"Be careful this time," Mihawk whispered, his voice still tense and serious, almost dangerous, as he absently stroked one of the books on the floor as if it were an old pet.

"Then come with me," Law offered as if it was the most normal thing in the world, putting another grape in his mouth and bursting it against his palate before swallowing it whole.

"Excuse me?"

Law smirked again _. Waoh_. Mihawk sounded almost surprised and terribly confused. Law nodded slightly pleased with himself at gaining a reaction from the vampire.

"I don't like you being here alone with that thing prowling around the forest," said the wizard. "If you die, I will lose my only source of knowledge, and besides, you have read about the subject much more than I did, having you there will help me solve the problem much faster." _And get rid of Kidd sooner._

Mihawk watched him from the foot of the sofa for a long moment, frowning as if utterly unable to understand Law this time. For a moment Law thought he would refuse, he was almost certain, Mihawk never left his palace, no mattered what happened. But then the vampire's eyes lowered to Law's neck where he still had the marks of his fangs and to then looked at the trembling Law was eating with with.

His eyes shone red again for a moment.

"Alright. I do not trust the creature in your house or your ability with dark magic anyway. I don't wish to lose my palace for your incompetence"

Law nodded amused despite the brief insult. He did not trust Kidd either. Not anymore.

….oOo….

Getting back to Law's little house took them much longer than necessary. Law still couldn't move as he wished, and in the end, to the wizard's humiliation, Mihawk had to carry him in his arms while Law also holded the books so that they could move forward at a decent pace and reach the place before nightfall. Law meanwhile, refusing only to be charged like a princess, took care of creating a simple dark spell to protect the vampire from the sun, like the one he had created over the house before leaving and leaving Kidd in it.

Mihawk was still acting weirder than usual. Law had lost count of the times the vampire had watched him for a while in that intense way, as if worried that Law would be all right.

At first it had been almost funny and Law had gotten teased him about it, but then it had become slightly worrisome and now it was only annoying him.

Law was not _that_ weak. He had destroyed a Draugr by himself, and had survived a starving vampire. He didn't understand why Mihawk was worrying so much about him.

When they returned to the house, it was almost night, Law undid the protection spells against the sun, and Mihawk gently lowered him to the ground, however still leaving a hand in the lower part of his back to support him as if Law was going to fall if he let go.

Law glared at him, starting to get angry.

However, at that moment the door of the house opened with a heavy blow and Kidd go through it running to where Law was.

"Law! I'm sorry, I didn't want to-" But instantly, the redhead stopped dead in surprise as he saw Mihawk next to Law.

As if he had been struck by lightning or slapped in the face.

Law also felt the vampire tensing behind him, and a weird chill ran through Law in the reigning silence.

Maybe this had not been such a good idea as he'd believed.

Kidd watched them both in silence. Law could see his gaze lingering on the hand Mihawk still had on his back, the way Law seemed to lean on the other as if having trouble standing, the mark of the vampire's teeth on his neck... and then Law watched Kidd slowly clench his fists and glare at Mihawk clearly misunderstanding the whole situation.

Although it was not as if Law cared what the redhead thought.

Unfortunately, Mihawk also seemed to notice some things. Kidd had left the house only with his pants on, and even though there was almost no light, the scratches and bites marks from the night before could still be seen on his skin. Between that and the very bruises Law had on his body and on which Mihawk had eloquently commented, the vampire had no difficulty in summing two and two.

"Ah. I see, the _lover_ " Law could swear to hear a strange satisfaction in the vampire's voice, as if he were rubbing something at Kidd that Law couldn't understand, as the hand on his back seemed to squeeze him almost possessively.

Which made no sense at all.

This had definitely been a bad idea.

"Kidd, this is Mihawk, an old friend, he he will stay with us for a while and help me solve your problem," Law quickly mumbled unable to look at their face right now, though it wasn't as if that mattered, they other two seemed to be killing each other with their eyes.

Pretending not to see the new disaster in his life, Law walked with difficulty to the entrance of his house without looking at the other two who pacifically shaked hands and murmured something that sounded like a tense and unkind greeting. Law simply entered his beloved house cursing all his ancestors for his own stupidity.

* * *

Soooo, I saw this picture on Tumblr, and I'm to weak for hot guys, and things happened, and surprise! we have a new ship. I know it's weird, I know you are all gonna hate me for this, but let's see the good point: this it's gonna be fun, and kill me if you don't also think MihiLaw is hot!

And I haven't killed Kidd either, I'm a good person, you can't say bad things to me, I deserve this little new ship!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry people for taking so long to update, but it's the last year of my degree and I have my mind in other mathers. Also in a few weeks I will have to publish the BigBang fic, a few fans wanted me to publish Ignis Draco in paper and well... Sorry for all that. In any case I want to thank my dear beta for being an angel and all the poeple who continue to like this fic. I don't have music for this chap, if you want it tall me. For the anons:

 **Nightcloud:** Blessed be you! I love this idea and I just can't wait, how both will try to seduce Law now, that they live together. Law will have a lot of fun I guess. And at the same time no fun at all, because of the tension(s). As always I like your style and your descriptions, how you explain law's thoughts and this new AU! I never really thought about this pairing, but well, what do they say? I have an army of OTP's and every day they become more. But I guess you will plan some more, right? Because from what I know ehen I am writing something new, I have an idea of where this may be going. I'm just asking because I'm am worried that there will be no happy end. Because I prefer happy ends a thousand times over everything else!I wish you a fun day where you are and if you read this in the evening, a kice evening ;)

 _I didn't had anything planned, this was going to be a one-shot, but yeah, I sat the other day and tried to came up with an idea and how to continie this. It's a mess cos I keep introducing things, but well, my fics are always a mess. There will be a happy ending, as always, I'm not fond of dramas, but they will have to suffer a bit to get it sorry, I'm not that good. In any case I'm glad you liked the pair, thanks for comenting darling._

 **Guest:** MihiLaw Is Indeed Very Hot. Holy lordsthank you for creating this masterpiece, it's freaking Awesome and ThIS STORY AND UNIVERSE- I JUST- UUUGGHHH! I LOVE IT! Fantasy hermit-living-in-secluded-woods Law is my LOve and it brings me such feels I can't eVEN. And I just have such an appreciation for Mihawk in his entirety. And Celtic clan leader Kidd is also at the top of my To Die For list. Thank you, you amazing writer. I worship your writing till the day I die.

 _Thanks darling I'm glad you like it. I don't even know where this came from, it's so weird, I regret it sometimes, even more now cos I have to add the drama and Mihi is gonna turn ...diferent. Still I will try to do my best and give you more of this, I don't know why but I always end up writing lemon in this fic. I shall probably control it but in the mean time I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

* * *

Kidd added more sage to the stew on the fire and stirred it, mixing it with the rest of the ingredients. Quickly, a nice and well known smell surrounded him and Kidd closed his eyes as the memories rushed over him, memories of another home, another time, and other people laughing behind him as he contemplated his kingdom.

Kidd pressed his lips together and suppressed the little happy memories, burying them, deep down in his soul, just along the jealously, and a strange need to claim what he thought was his.

Instead he turned in the little cozy kitchen full of iron pots, wood bowls and utensils and started peeling the potatoes to add later to the stew. Above him bushes of different herbs that Kidd didn't recognize hung and covered the ceiling, making it look as if Kidd was in the middle of a jungle. The windows of the whole house were closed, allowing no light to enter, and instead candles of white liquid wax hung on every one of the shelves and near the fire of the chimney.

Law definitely had a beautiful home.

Another laugh from said handsome wizard reached him and Kidd felt his whole body tense. The jealousy resurfaced greedier than ever, and the knife in his hand slipped making him almost cut off his finger. Kidd cursed fiercely and stopped in his task for a moment making himself breathe slow and deep. He was trying, he was really trying so much to not pay them attention, to accept this new arrangement, but to be true he wasn't fooling anyone.

Kidd was beyond pissed. That he was jealous might be a huge understatement right now.

In front of him, surrounded by piles of books the pair had brought with them when they had arrived, Law and Mihawk were having a great time, immersed in their own world. Kidd glared at them with hate. They were looking for a way to end his curse, to stop the darkness and Kidd's wandering spirit so he could rest forever. Technically the redhead knew he should be happy that his nightmare could end, that he wouldn't kill again, but to be true he wasn't so eager to leave now, not when Law could end up with that man.

Kidd had met vampires before, the shadow had taken pleasure in killing beings similar to it, dark and ancient. Kidd had killed them with no regrets as he had seen what they were capable of. The bloodlust that gripped some of them had destroyed civilizations, and turned them into rivers of blood, turned them into monsters worse than the one that had chained Kidd.

However, on first sight, the vampire before him looked different. Ancient, wiser, but just barely contained. On first sight, he seemed to reject everything that had to do with vampirism, he acted civilized, he was even helping Law -just a mere mortal- with his problems, and looked as if he loved doing it.

But Kidd wasn't fooled. A monster was always a monster.

Kidd had seen the bitemarks on Law's neck, the only proof he needed and the one that had made his blood boil. To know that the bastard had had his mouth on that vulnerable sensitive part, and that he had hurt Law in that way, had made Kidd see red. He had wanted to rip the damn vampire apart, to destroy the very existence that had caused pain to his wizard.

But Law had stopped him.

Kidd didn't understand it. At first he had thought that the suicidal vampire had lured Law and now the wizard was under the vampire's spell. He had seen it before; vampires knew how to hunt their prey and they had developed some amazing tricks to lure them near their mouths. However, Law was too strong and powerful to fall for that. No, he had protected the vampire because he had wanted to.

The message after that had been pretty clear.

Kidd felt something in his chest constrict just thinking about it. The mage clearly adored the vampire for reasons Kidd couldn't understand, and since they had arrived Law had just paid attention to the man and ignored Kidd's existence. On purpose. Kidd knew he had earned the cold treatment, his suicidal idea had not been his brightest one, but still that was no reason for Law to put himself in danger.

The vampire was dangerous. Kidd had never met one of his kind with such power, the air of the room became chilly when he walked in, Kidd even believed that he could be older than the shadow that haunted him. And he looked at Law with eyes that put Kidd in immediate alert. The way the vampire looked at the bites on Law's neck, possessive, and full of lust and hunger, were driving Kidd mad with anxiety. The way he kept touching the wizard, as if he couldn't believe it, with a strange adoration and almost love, had made Kidd think of thousand different ways to end his pathetic millennial old life.

Law wasn't safe, he couldn't leave the world this way.

Yet, he couldn't do anything. The man had rushed the investigation and the two of them were about to find the cure that would save the world from Kidd's darkness. Kidd had also promised not to hurt the man. It was better this way Kidd tried to convince himself. The vampire might need to die, but Kidd also needed to disappear himself.

Kidd was even a greater danger to Law than the civilized vampire.

Mihawk seemed to have some deep feelings for Law, that was obvious. He would protect him while Kidd was gone, he would make him happy despite his weird urges. Law seemed to have accepted him already. It was all settled and arranged.

'It's better this way' Kidd repeated to himself for the ninth time in the last half hour. As he watched Law smile again -with that wicked grin Kidd adored, with the one that spoke of sinful things and dirty thoughts- to the vampire. As Kidd gripped the knife in his hands hard and started peeling the potatoes, imaging it was someone else's dick.

…..oOo…..

Mihawk was having fun. It was something strange that he hadn't expected but that nevertheless, was causing him a huge pleasure. Law's home was beautiful, humble, packed with things mages needed like books or herbs, and full of old things that spoke of an ancient magical lineage, and a lovely and caring family. It was cozy in a way big rich palaces would never be. Mihawk had liked it from the start, but the source of his amusement was something very different this time.

Apparently, Law had had a little amorous adventure with his redheaded friend, but they had ended up arguing and leaving an intense tension hanging in the air.

Mihawk was having too much fun pissing the little shit off. The redhead glared daggers at him if Mihawk approached Law more than necessary, he cursed and went out of the room whenever Law started flirting in that way he always did, and in general he was pissed with the whole situation and kept grunting, glaring and making his discomfort known.

Mihawk was fine with all that. If the redhead had been so stupid to let Law leave from his side, it was his own fault. Now he had lost his opportunity and Mihawk will take his place gladly. He would make Law his as it should have been from the start, and would make him forget about this cave man he had found. Because Law was worth so much more. He needed someone more intelligent, tempered, someone who will not sulk like a five-year-old boy and who would give him what Law needed.

The vampire still remembered the love bites covering the human the day before like angry proofs of possession. The redhead had obviously touched Law, fucked him, clearly used in the most carnal way, thinking that Law would still be there the next morning as a needy puppy begging for more. It shouldn't have happened. It made a blind rage spread over his own system

'Law was his, and always will be'. Whispered a dark known voice in his head.

Sitting on the bed of Law's room Mihawk closed his eyes. Something wasn't right. He had never been so possessive, not towards Law, he had learned his lesson long ago with the mortals and what happened when you felt in love. However, after drinking the most marvelous and delicious blood of his long life, after yesterday's slip, old instincts and habits were resurfacing.

The bloodlust was coming back, bigger and hungrier than ever.

Mihawk hated it. He hated to be a monster unable to control himself, killing and killing person after person just to ease the never-ending hunger. He shouldn't have drunk from Law yesterday. Mihawk had learned long ago that to drink directly from the source, from the warm beating flesh, was too dangerous. It tempted the beast inside him, made it crazier. Mihawk had almost killed Law the day before in his own madness, and now his thirst was greater than before. Now, every time he looked at Law he couldn't help remember how good he had tasted on his lips, how sweet and limp he had been, how delicious he will be if he drank from him again.

Mihawk shuddered. He wasn't a monster. He could fight this. The monster would not possess him again.

As if called, Mihawk heard the door of the room close, and looking up he watched the boy leaning against the door with a known dark look in his eyes and a smirk in his lips.

"What do you think you are doing?" his voice sounded cold, emotionless, just as he had needed it. Masking the need, the hunger, the melodic rhythm of the other's heart in his ears.

Law smirked as if knowing perfectly well what he was feeling. He had always been a dangerous creature; he had been able to read what others could not. Walking in that slow hypnotic way he did, full of life, full of magic, he approached Mihawk still sitting on the bed and without the slightest shame, he sat between the vampire's legs as if he belonged there.

"You know what I want" the human said in a sensual lustful voice that called the beast.

Mihawk frowned trying to concentrate as Law's scent surrounded him. Calling. Begging.

No! This wasn't right. Law had always been his biggest temptation. His smell was intoxicating, his eyes had always been trusting and unafraid, his whole body had seemed to be asking him to take it since he entered his teenage years.

Mihawk normally would be able to resist it, in a normal day he would stop the human who was clearly trying to get over the redhead disappointment and using him for a quick pleasure. But not today. Today Mihawk had tasted him, today the beast inside Mihawk had woken after centuries and was whispering to him where exactly he needed to touch to other to make him crumble and his.

'Such a big temptation just begging to be consumed.

And he lost it.

The beast inside him raised a hand and closed it around the mage's neck. Not threatening, not hurting, just showing him who he belonged to from now on. The boy's pupils dilated sweetly in response, his blood rushed through his lean body singing to the vampire, he didn't even move an inch trying to get away from the dangerous touch. So trusting. The beast closed then the last distant between their faces, and watched in amusement as the boy lick his lips expecting a kiss from him.

Pathetic. Prey.

"What do you want little one?" he whispered in a low mocking voice, a voice that belonged to the beast and not the human part of Mihawk. No, that part had disappeared allowing him free will at last.

The boy observed him for a moment as if thinking, but finally what the beast got as an answer was a kiss from the little mage. A hungry and passionate one, with his body crashing against the vampire's big one in a rush of lust and pure beautiful need. The monster of course denied it to him, he would not kiss a mere mortal. Pushing him back with the hand still holding his neck he watched the boy intensely, holding his gaze in a way that asked for complete submission, as the human struggled to get himself back in control.

This was going to be so funny.

"Get on your knees human" the beast ordered, wanting only one answer to his command.

The boy looked at him panting, at first with a spark of fire in his eyes that made the beast purr in appreciation. The boy was one who wanted to fight back and protest against the order. The beast loved those ones, their breaking and begging was always the sweetest. The beast caressed then the bite marks on the boy's neck with his thumb making him shiver. Yeah, this one was definitely a special one, his taste had felt like an orgasm.

However, before he could drown in the pretty memories, the boy was getting between Mihawk legs breathing hard and looking perfect. Submitting to him in the most humiliating way possible, a prey begging to be taken, fucked, owned. The beast smiled proudly, he then undid his pant and freed the erection he had had since he had smelled the boy entering the room.

The boy looked at him, he watched his hands as the beast brought his cock closer to the human's mouth. The little one didn't saying anything, he just looked at it with desire in his eyes and his mouth opening slightly as if preparing to take it.

"Suck it as you always wished for"

The reaction was immediate, and the boy was deepthroating him in the next moment with an eagerness that had the beast smirking. Without problem, without holding back, the boy took him easily into his hot little mouth and down his tight perfect throat as if it had been his fantasy. He even moaned wantonly around his cock as his tongue licked his whole member from base to tip, awakening every nerve ending and coating everything with the saliva.

The beast marveled at him, and how he raised and lowered his head shuddering with each lick as if he was blowing himself off instead of another person. The beast felt his cock harden even more under the desperate and wonderful ministrations, felt the boy took it all without even blinking or protesting.

He had never had anyone so eager. The beast threw his head back and laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"You love to do this don't you little human? To get on your knees and suck off another man , you do it so good I bet you have practiced with thousands, were you so eager with them too?"

The beast felt the caresses of teeth on his dick as the boy sucked hard on the head of his cock licking at the precum with a numbed mind that was starting to get pissed by his comments. But he couldn't fool the beast as he also felt another needy moan rumble in the human chest and the blood rush in his veins in a clear sight. The boy was getting off with all this.

Yet his rebelliousness shall be answered. The beast grabbed his head by the dark silky hair and pulled at it in punishment for the almost-bite. He then got up from the bed and rolled his hips thrusting inside the boy's mouth in a hard and almost painful way, making the little human choke on his cock and burying himself even deeper inside his tight throat.

Law accepted it all grabbing at the beast's tights with trembling hands.

"Did you do this to your friend out there too? You asked him to give you his little dick so you could suck it as the slut you are?" the beast continued teasing him, taking pleasure in the boy's little moans and gasps that he made around his cock as he wanted to deny it.

Finally, the boy shook his head slightly, still sucking hard at his cock and moving his head responding to the beast's hard thrusts. The beast smiled again, he hadn't done this with the redhead. The beast approved of it, the boy was his, he didn't share his food, not when it was such a marvelous thing. So in reward he pushed the boy's head back even more and started fucking his mouth in earnest, as the boy wanted, with quick deep thrusts that had the boy scratching his tights as an obvious hard erection appeared in his tight provocative pants. His moans now rumbled against the walls, high and loud despite the cock in his mouth, and the beast was sure that the other boy might be hearing it all.

Perfect.

"Maybe we should invite him in" he said with a rough voice as an orgasm started to envelope him "Then he would be able to see you as the slut you really are, see who you belong too"

The fire again in his eyes, the rebellion and fighting. They were all so beautiful before they surrendered. And the boy would. He was his. No matter how long it would take he would make him fall before him.

The beast griped his dark hair hard keeping the boy's head still, and finally in the brink of his orgasm took his cock from that lovable and eager mouth. The boy blinked confused, gasping for breath but did nothing as the vampire stroked himself a few more times before painting his awaiting face.

When the climax finally came it was more intense than the vampire had expected and for a moment he blacked out just riding his pleasure as the beast was addicted to. Satiating himself for a moment before coming back to this world to see the boy still pleadingly on his knees with his head threw back and his face now covered in the beast's cum.

He felt his cock harden again just by the sight. The boy was definitely a nice piece; he was incredible hard despite the humiliating situation and breathing irregularly with his mouth still opened. But his eyes now had a warded and pissed off glint in them that had the beast wanting to crush it to make the boy understand who he belonged to and who he must obey.

"Touch yourself" he ordered again, letting himself fall back on the bed and observing the boy in a contempt way. Asking him to make a show of himself for the beast's pleasure.

"Mihawk" the boy said in a warning tone.

"Law. Touch. Yourself" he warned in a dangerous tone one that said bad things will happen if he didn't do as ordered" Let me watch you come undone. Didn't you came here to have fun? This is the only thing I will do for you little human: Watch. You. Come"

The boy observed him for a moment. Still pissed but clearly horny. Finally, he surrendered to his command and his own lust and lowered a hand to his own pants. Taking out his own hard dick, he grabbed it with a steady tight grip and started to pump it with fast movements that were clearly more about reaching his own pleasure than a show for the vampire.

It pissed him off, but a beginning was still a beginning.

The beast lowered himself to the floor next to Law who now had his eyes closed and a hand gripping the sheets of the bed before him while the other keep increasing the rhythm. He looked cute, but the sight wasn't enough to satisfy the vampire. So with strong deadly moves the beast easily tore the pants and the thin shirt the boy was wearing, leaving him completely naked and still on his knees before the beast.

Law stopped his moves for a moment and looked at him surprised with pleasure through half lidded eyes . The vampire however just took one of the torn pieces and started cleaning the face of the boy.

"Ah, much better" he said as he finally discarded the dirty cloth and instead started caressing the other's naked body almost obsessively "Continue little one, you are so hard from sucking my cock, you are such a good slut"

And again, the anger in those eyes, now even greater, getting angrier and angrier after each comment. About to cross the line. The beast wanted to laugh at it. He would make the line disappear, he would make the boy submit as the others had done, as they all always did.

"Mihawk" the boy yet tried again, in that dark warning voice.

He ignored it.

"You want me to bite you too slut? Is that it? Wanna come with my teeth sank into you" he purred as his fingers traced again the mark of his teeth on the other's pale skin, as the memories of his blood resurfaced, as his fangs elongated, eager for more.

Shock crossed then the boy's eyes. As if he hadn't expected that. Finally, realizing that something was wrong with him. But it was too late. Mihawk's human part was sleeping, now the beast had all the power.

"You fed yesterday" the boy tried to remember him, as if the beast could forget the delicious taste of the other's blood on his lips, so full of life and magic and light.

"You are mine" he could feed whenever he wanted.

"No I'm not" he said now frowning, now looking at him with different eyes, the alarm surfacing and the lust forgotten.

But Mihawk remembered it to him with pleasure. Pushing his beautiful and delicious new toy to the floor, he griped his still hard cock between his hands and started stoking it without pause. Hard and fast, just as the boy had been doing. They boy tried to push him away, but meanwhile a begging moan escaped his lips. The beast smiled then happily to have his prey under him at last, totally at his mercy. Lowering his body over the human's one he licked his neck over his rabid pulse and hardened his grip over his hot member making him arch and expose his body to him even more.

"You are mine, you always have been, and you will always be" he poured against the other's neck, there was no choice, suck a good prey couldn't go waste, the beast would take care of it, will nourish it, will pleasure it and finally he will convert it into his own so not even mortality could tear them apart.

"M-Mihawk stop! You are not like this! Control it!"

"You like it" the evidence was obvious, the other's body was melting under him, answering the last question begging for the last step.

"Not in this way!" the boy moaned as the first pulse of his orgasm left him trembling.

The beast smiled as he watched the boy break under him, gasping for air, gripping his shoulders as if needing an anchor. He was his. His to possess, to take and to pleasure.

"There's no other way Law" not with him.

He bit him without regret. Adoring the scream of pure pleasure that shook the house. Moaning himself feeling again impossibly hard as the most amazing taste ever invaded his senses.

….oOo….

Kidd saw the man entering the living quarters with a satisfied smile and his face covered in Law's blood. The knife flew through the air to nail the wall next to the vampire's head without Kidd even remembering throwing it. Kidd frowned even more, he never failed a throw, but with the anger inside his body his muscles were tense and his precision not so good.

The vampire however turned to face him with a dangerous smile on his bloody face. His eyes were now a deep dark red and Kidd knew then that the beast was in control. That the beast had been in control.

For a moment Kidd wondered if Law was okay, because if the bastard had hurt him even in the slightest he was not going to survive the night.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" said the monster approaching him sounding so different from his human part but yet so similar.

"If you did something to him, if you hurt him in the slightest, I swear to-"

"He is fine, he is mine, remember? I don't waste my food" the monster said stopping on the other side of the table were Kidd was sitting trying to hold his anger, his rage, his homicidal instinct "I fucked him unconscious but he is still alive"

Another knife left his hand in a fit of anger. The vampire dodged it, but just barely. Kidd was starting to get a grip. The anger was turning into something darker, something Kidd knew too well. But he couldn't help it. For a moment, he had wished he still had the shadow inside him, he had wished he could kill this despicable creature without a problem and then claim Law to himself again.

Because he had heard everything. Every moan, every shout. Every-fucking-thing. And it was eating him alive. The fact that Law had found pleasure in other arms, the fact that he had forgotten Kidd so soon was killing him slowly. Jealousy was a bad and dangerous thing.

"He is not yours" he said between gritted teeth, between the blinded rage, between the little reins of his control.

The vampire laughed with a dark empty voice so unlikely that of the man he had met the first day. As if the beast had taken total control.

"Yes he is, he isn't completely mine yet but when I get rid of you I will have all the time in the world to fix that" he said victoriously, with a knowing grin on his face.

"You won't get rid of me. Not like this"

"We almost have the answer"

"I won't allow it!"

Not like this, not this way. Kidd would not leave Law to the monster. Kidd might be a dangerous man, a bad one, he might have hurt Law beyond redemption, but he had also thought that he would save Law with it. The vampire was worse. He was a monster, he had used Law, he had fallen into the bloodlust so easily, he had hurt Law because he had wanted so.

The vampire yet looked at him with pity.

"You don't have any choice ever-wanderer. You are going to die"

Kidd crossed his arms before his chest to stop throwing things at him, and glared at the man. He had taken a decision. And as the king he was he would fight for it.

"No, I won't". He would do anything in his power from now on to stay in this world, to protect Law from its dangers. The shadow and his nightmare weren't important anymore, Kidd would even appreciate to have it back, because with it, he will be able to eradicate this man from the world.

Looking at him sadly the vampire went out of the house to god know where. The night had fallen again, and the darkness couldn't hurt them like the bright light did. Kidd maintained his position, guarding the house and it's little treasure till he couldn't hear the vampire's footsteps in the snow anymore.

But then he run to Law's room. If the boy was dead and the vampire had lied to him he swore that he would call the shadow and for once he would help it erase the whole world since nothing would matter anymore.

But in the room everything looked as always. A few clothes were torn on the floor, covered in blood and a substance Kidd didn't want to think about. Law however lied on the bed, sleeping peacefully, breathing evenly, clean and not bleeding. Looking alive and perfectly fine.

Kidd breathed in relief feeling peace and rightness returning to his life.


	5. Chapter 5

I am deeply sorry for the delay. As I explained this story was getting out of hand and turning into an orgy. It started as a One-shot, and I tried to continue it without and actual plan and it gor out of hand. I was looking for a quick way to finish this, in a good way, but well, I have to acept the fate of a story.

Again I am sorry for the delay, and for other things. Love you and thanks a lot for following the story.

* * *

When Mihawk woke, he knew his time had come.

As a vampire he had lived more than any human and more than any of his ancient race. Vampires just didn't last so long. The fact that he could still think and move despite of the thirst was a miracle on its own, all vampires always fell into the bloodlust, sooner or later, becoming monsters that needed to be killed.

Mihawk had taken millenia to fall.

' _At last'_ , a little part of his mind thought, the one that still remembered those first days, one that reminded him of his beautiful wife and the little boy with green hair, both of them covered in blood, both dead, because of his lack of control those first days. It had taken longer than he had believed possible to fall, his punishment prolonging millenia.

But now he had fallen. He remembered what he had done to Law yesterday, he remembered the power, the lust, the blood. _It had tasted so sweet, so intoxicating, so full of magic and wonders_. He also remembered Law, the pain and fear in the boys eyes, the horror, the warnings, that little human part of himself had felt terrified at what he was doing. Still, it had taken Mihawk a full day to recover from that trance and the bliss. It had been long since he had drunk so much blood to sate the thirst for a few seconds. In consequence, now his mind belonged to him again and not to the monster.

He knew what he had to do, what he had promised himself to do should a day like this one come.

Getting up from the floor of his castle where he had fallen last night passing out drugged from the pleasure of blood, Mihawk walked among the dark corridors of his palace. The once imposing palace, center of an old kingdom was now covered in wild green plants and eroded by time. Mihawk stumbled among the corridors, his body unresponding, his mind still dizzy in his freedom, until he arrived at his beloved library, the reason he was still alive.

Shelf upon shelf of books surrounded him, from floor to ceiling, big, small, thick and thin. The biggest library of the world. Slowly, with a strange peace on his mind, Mihawk started to pull the books from the shelves and threw them carelessly into the center of the room.

The monster inside him growled, trying to wake up and stop him. It knew what he was going to do. But Mihawk knew it was still too dazed from Law's blood to resist his human half. The mountain soon started to grow, book after book, knowledge over knowledge.

The only thing that had kept him alive and the reason he hadn't fallen into bloodlust so long ago had been his books. He had always been fighting to find a way to become himself again, human, but he had always known all along that it was impossible. There were things that couldn't be changed, deaths, illness or his nature.

When the mountain was big enough for his liking, and there were no more books to throw away, Mihawk stopped. The wooden shelves around him looked empty, void, and Mihawk could notice some branches from the ivy outside starting to penetrate so deep into the palace between the rocks, inviding and seeking new places to grow into.

Mihawk observed them for a moment before finally moving to the chimney. There he took the pedernal rocks that he had used to lit the fires, and turned toward the mountain of books that now spread on the floor, big and ominous.

There was no light in the room, there was never light in this palace, yet the plants had grown here, the branches digging into the rock as if searching for Mihawk.

MIhawk kneeled and hit the rocks together, producing little sparks of light. The books took little to catch fire after that. They were old, the pages dry and brown, the dust on their covers helping the little sparks. After a few minutes half the mountain of books was burning with an intense and yellowish colour, light booming in the center of his dark realm.

Years of research and hope destroyed before his eyes. Mihawk observed it in silence, hypnotized by the flames, by the ivy, by the darkness.

When the flames reached the ceiling and the shelved started burning along with the ivy, Mihawk took a step forward and entered into the fire.

There were a lot of ways to kill a vampire, religion, light, a stake through the heart, a sword separating his head from the body... They were as easy to kill as humans. The problem wasn't the kill itself, but to get close enough to perform it, with their speed, resistance and strength, the task always looked more difficult than it really was. That speed and strength also increased the older the vampire was. Mihawk was certain that there was no one in the world who could kill him now. No hunters, no human, no beast.

He could be immortal if he wished.

So he let the fire burn him. Pain seared his flesh. The beast screamed inside him scared. Mihawk only smiled. He remembered Law's trusting eyes. His wife's beautiful smile. Little Zoro's laugh.

And finally, he let go.

...oOo...

The night looked too silent for Kidd's liking, the moon had vanished in one of those moonless nights and the world seemed to fall into chaos without it, darkness looming in every corner, animals hiding in their nests. Kidd said nothing. He did nothing, he just continued to stare at the man who had become so important for him in such a short time.

Law hadn't woken up. A whole day had passed since the vampire had left, but Kidd suspected Mihawk had drunk more from Law than Kidd had anticipated. He was going to kill the bastard, definitely, but first, he needed Law to recover and get back his strength.

Last night Kidd had cleaned the mess in the room, the torn and dirty clothes, and the general mess in Law's house. He had checked Law's condition, his pulse, his breath, and had wrapped him in as many blankets as he could find. He had been so cold, his body warmth vanishing without the blood pumping in him, he had looked pale, sick, almost...

Kidd had fed him what he could find, soup, milk with honey, all nutritious food he could find. He had healed the wound on his neck following instructions in the books Law had around, and then had proceeded to spend the whole day looking over him.

Still Law hadn't moved. The only things that had Kidd shown he was alive had been his breath and the pulse in his throat. Kidd was worried. Not just for Law, but for other things too.

Mihawk hadn't reappeared and the shadow had stopped calling him in his head. Kidd couldn't feel it anymore, he knew it was there, lurking, waiting, but Kidd just couldn't know where, and today the night was so silent, so dead.

Kidd pushed away a strand of hair from Law's forehead. The man looked pale, a frown on his face as if he was suffering a lot of pain, his lips were parted letting out a ragged breath that Kidd wasn't liking one bit. Still he couldn't do anything. He was a warrior, not a healer, he was a leader, he knew how to command, organize armies and lead a country, not save a man.

Law was dying next to him.

Kidd got up frustrated and walked around into the main room. Books over books piled around in every corner, holding the knowledge he needed to help the person he loved the most, but Kidd didn't know which book he needed to pick, he couldn't even read the words, he had healed Law's wound because the book had contained pictures he had known to follow. There were just so many book in this house, Law's mixed with the ones from Mihawk, from generation after generation of Law's family, pile after pile. Law would die before Kidd could get to the answer, before he could learn to read.

Kidd picked another cup and filled it with a soup he had prepared for Law to help him recover. Overcooked rice, broth, a few bland vegetables...This was the only thing he knew how to do. He was going to return to the bedroom when a weird sensation stopped him.

A little bit of light was filtering through the closed door, as if something really bright was beyond the door.

Kidd frowned. It was deep in the night. It was a night with no moon. Where was the light coming from? Another problem? Putting the bowl down and picking up a knife, Kidd stepped closer to the door and rose a hand.

 _And felt it._

The shadow was outside. Waiting. Angry. Hungry. It had come for him and it was barely being restrained by the spells Law had placed around the house. The light was making it nervous, as if something was approaching and it was running out of time.

Kidd trembled. The house shook. Herbs and pots fell to the ground, books scrambled to the floor and Kidd stepped back on uneven ground. The shadow had realized that Kidd had seen it. It had realized Kidd was barely a step away behind the door and had turned mad, pressing against the wood, trying to reach him. As Kidd realized this, another shake ran through the house. Like a raging dog, the shadow was pounding on the cage that held its prey. So so hungry, so in need of him to achieve its goal of destruction.

Kidd didn't know why it had come tonight. Maybe it was because of the silence. The moonless sky. Maybe it was because of the light that was getting so close.

Yet, the time had come.

Turning around, Kidd walked back into the room where Law slept, taking the soup back from the table. The sunrise was just a few hours away. Kidd sat on the bed next to Law and made him drink the soup slowly as the house shook again and again, the wood cracking, more things falling to the ground.

Law wasn't waking up. There wouldn't be time, and Kidd knew what he had to do. If that thing entered it would tear Law apart. He caressed his face, cold and pale, he memorized his expression, the texture of his lips, the arch of his nose.

He kissed him one last time. Tender, loving, so delicate.

"I love you" he said, moving the blankets up so Law wouldn't get cold "I love you like I didn't believe it was possible. Thank you, for this second chance"

Then he stood up, controlled his tears, his fear, his cowardice, and walked right out the house and into the living darkness waiting for him.

...oOo...

Law knew he needed to be somewhere else. All instinct inside him warned him that he needed to wake up, that something was happening, that someone needed him, someone important that he couldn't lose, the only thing he had left.

Kidd. His lover. The man who had hurt him. Who had tried to leave him too.

Yet his body didn't move. It was as if his legs and arms weighted so much more than usual. His mind felt dizzy, numb, as if he had hit it with something. He couldn't even open his eyes. Instinct urged him, quickly, wake up, but Law just felt darkness closing around him once again.

...oOo...

It hurt. There was so much pain, Kidd felt his skin being torn apart, his flesh consumed, the same air he breathed eating him from the inside. There was so much fear and terror. Kidd felt himself melting in the darkness and evilness. They had been apart yeah, but they were whole again, powerful and terrible. The darkness wanted to consume him, it wanted his pain, it wanted fresh blood, destruction, it wanted to see it all burn, with a hunger that could never be satiated.

It was wrong. So wrong. It shouldn't have existed in the first place. It's mere existence shouldn't have been possible. But it was, and it had taken so much, trying to make itself right again.

Kidd remembered it. The deaths, masacres, so many faces, so many monsters, boys, girls, cities, towns, elders, children, religious, poor, rich... Kidd had known that if this happened again he would be consumed. He was not strong enough to live through this twice. This were his finals moments.

Yet he had a plan.

With his body being torn apart, his mind so terrified he couldn't think, Kidd for the first time in centuries fought the creature again. It raged, it pushed against his skin, devouring him faster, trying to make him fall again. Kidd resisted it. If he surrendered, if he let it go, he would go for Law just mere steps away from him, the closest living creature. The creature hated Law too, it hated him with passion, Law was powerful, Law had separated them, he would try to kill them again.

It needed to kill. It had been so long since they had been together. They were powerful once again. He needed blood. Kidd screamed. His voice an echo of terror, of darkness, of death.

Just a bit more.

...oOo…

Law woke up coughing. The house was a burning torch around him. His books and herbs feeding the flames, the whole building cracking around him about to fall over his head. The smoke was so deep and the heat so intense that Law felt his lungs on fire too.

Law moved out of bed getting out several blankets and falling onto the floor. His arms and legs felt heavy, his moves were sluggish, every move hurt. He was having difficulty even concentrating. Yet, he couldn't stay here, he didn't know what was happening, but he needed to get out of the house before it collapsed.

Crawling on the floor unable to stand up, Law slowly advanced through his home. His belongings, years of history and traditions, burned around him, all of them having fallen onto the ground. Crystals, pots, herbs, books... His family's home turned into a pyre of flames, one of the biggest fears of every wizard.

The entrance door was open thankfully, a cool breeze entered the main room making the flames burn hotter and the smoke swirl around the room spinning quickly. Law coughted and moved towards it. His fingers were red, and the wood from the floor he touched felt scalding hot, so hot he felt blisters start to appear on his skin. His mind was so numb he couldn't even feel the pain.

He had to move on. Staying inside would mean death. A wood plank on the ceiling cracked ominously and Law whimpered. With a shout of frustration he reached the door and pushed himself outside with bleeding fingers. Tears fell from itching eyes and a coughing fit made him double over for a moment. Law shook his head breathing cold pure air finally, he was alive, he had survived. Still confused, he looked up.

A nightmare welcomed him.

Not only his home was burning, but the whole forest seemed to be on fire, the light was blinding, red and yellow, trees turned into torches, grass like a glowing path between them, the smoke going up into the sky mixing with the dark night.

Law stood still in the clearing in front of his house feeling surrounded by flames, by death, by an enemy he couldn't defeat. But the worst part wasn't that, the worst part was the figure standing in the middle of the clearing looking back at him.

Kidd stood surrounded by dark smoke,, a darkness so intense that it seemed to absorb the light. The runes on his arms shone brightly. His eyes kept shifting colours at a pace to quick for Law to understand, and even his skin seemed to shift and change under Law's eyes.

The Dragur was whole again. Man and monster.

"Kidd?" Law asked, his voice lost over the roaring of the fire and his house collapsing under the flames.

Still, Kidd seemed to be able to hear him. The redhead turned slowly, as if every little move was a fight for him, the shadow circling Kidd however suddenly stopped and Kidd turned his head his eyes completely, focusing on him.

"Thank you, Law" Kidd said, his voice also changing from his normal one to another one more dark and hateful, again and again, giving his voice a strange cadence that didn't sound natural "I would never forget you"

Law numbness disappeared. The Dragur was whole again. Kidd. Kidd was going to die. He had said it himself. He won't survive second time on the hands of the monster. He would die. A terror would be set free into the world. Law needed to stop him. _He needed to save Kidd_.

Kidd might have betrayed Law. He might be angry at Kidd, but he didn't want him to die. After what had happened yesterday with Mihawk, he didn't think he had any right to ask anything from Kidd any longer. He had seen the redhead's eyes as Law had flirted with Mihawk, he knew he had been hurting him. Law was the one who needed punishment, not Kidd, Kidd had betrayed Law but he had done it for a good reason, to save this world.

Law had been the stupid, the arrogant and the egoist. Law loved him. _He couldn't die._ Law tried to stand up. He tried to get to Kidd and the shadow, his mind felt dizzy, his body weak, his magic undetected, but he would save him.

Kidd turned his back to Law suddenly facing east, the mountains. He closed his eyes with a smile. The shadow moved around him, more fanatic, almost scared.

A ray of sunlight illuminated the world. Over the mountains, over the smoke, over the fire, over them.

The shadow seemed to retreat, he tried to flee and hide among the flames around them, but it didn't seem to be able to do that. Kidd seemed to have it gripped tightly. They were one again, the shadow claws deep inside Kidd in it's eagerness. The shadow grew, it pushed, Kidd's face turned to one of pain but he still resisted.

Light increased over the burning forest.

Law finally understood.

A ray of sunshine finally seemed to fall over Kidd as if guided by a divine hand. A scream seemed to break the world. High, painful and horrid. Something unseen seemed to explode, something seemed to break and shatter to never exist again. The shadow vanished. Like smoke in the air, like darkness to light, the shadow vanished leaving the world pure again, right and beautiful.

Kidd fell to the ground. A peaceful and satisfied expression on his face. The runes on his body seemed to burn and fade away following the shadow, leaving behind only white pale skin, golden eyes and that flaming red hair. Leaving behind only Eustass Kidd, the man and King of men.

Kidd looked at Law and Law crawled towards Kidd reaching his side still with bleeding numb fingers. The redhead didn't move, his face was turning more and more pale as if sick. Law touched his cheek. He felt cold against his burned skin, too cold, his body seemed to be growing paler and paler, the sin cracking as if made of ash, the color draining as if unnaturally. He was dying.

If there was no shadow there was no curse. Without a curse, there was nothing holding Kidd in the living world.

"Thank you" Kidd repeated, his voice so weak Law could barely hear it. The forest kept burning, his house collapsed, but at this moment everything looked silent, quiet, and sorrowful.

"No, no!" Law cried. His voice feeling drugged from the smoke, his eyes continued watering despite the lack of smoke in the clearing "This can't happen"

"I'm sorry for the problems I caused" Kidd continued, his red flaming hair turning a horrible gray colour, his lips drying and the gold in his eyes burning away.

"No, Kidd, I love you, you can't leave me like this, no" Law said as the other's body seemed to die in his arms, crumbling, the warrior turning into ash and dust.

"I love you too, Law" Kidd voice whispered "It's okay, I will be waiting for you on the other side. Always"

The sun rose over the mountains, bright and pale. Law felt his body give up. The tiredness. The shock. The fire. He crumbled over Kidd's bones and lost consciousness.

...oOo...

—A month later —

"Are you sure of this, wizard?" a balding man asked with worried eyes.

Law nooded, pushing the bag over his shoulder. His fingers still felt numb, sensibility hadn't returned to his fingers after he had burned them in the fire a month ago. Law didn't think it will ever return. His body been already weakened enough at the beginning thanks to the loss of blood, and the weakness didn't seem to leave no matter what he did or what potion he created. He had lost his home, a friend, and lover to the fire, apparently, he had lost much more.

The man in front of him shook his head disappointedly. "You know, we could use a man like you on the caravans, your kind had always been useful when traveling this hard lands"

Law ignored the man's words and gave him a few golden coins in thanks. This man and his family had been the ones who had found him in the forest hugging the bones of a man dead centuries ago. They had taken care of him when Law had been too haunted and terrified by his own injuries and what he had seen. They had helped him recover.

Still, he couldn't stay with them any longer. He couldn't remain on the valley and mountains any longer. There was nothing left for him here, it was better to move out, find another place, start a new life in a land where he could forget.

Law said his goodbyes to the family and started to walk the path leading outside from the valley. The family looked at his departure relieved. They were scared of him. That was the way of the world. Wizards weren't well accepted, they didn't fit into any of the religions.

Law pulled the hood over his face, hiding the strange white marks the fire had left on his body and started walking peacefully. Unaware of the rain who had started pouring over the place. Unaware of the blackness that now covered the once green valley in ash over every little rock.

Unaware of a red curl of shadow who had been looking over him since the day he had lost a part of his soul. A shadow that now followed him, loving and protective, so different from what it had once been. The shadow was waiting. It would always be waiting for him.

END


End file.
